Sora's First Anniversary!
by professorprowriting
Summary: Sora is now married and things are looking up. But how will everything go when their first anniversary comes up? Will something get in the way? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

(i hope you like my story. here is the first chapter review if you like)

it was their first wedding anniversary, and sora was getting nervous, he was looking through all the things at the store and looking really hard for something that he thinks that his lover would like. he was going through all sorts of shoes, and belts and pants and hats...nothing seems to fit his lovers unique style...he knew all his measurements and sizes but wasn't sure that any of these things would really appeal to him…

he picked up a special item and smiled because he thought to himself, "this is perfect…"  
he went to the checkout and waited in line. when it was finally his turn, he smiled at the familiar face behind the counter. she was wearing an apron and a name tag that said her name. her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue eyes were shining even through all the makeup she had on. Her bracelettes jingled as she picked up the special item, looking at sora. "Today is the big day, huh, champ?" She smiled.

sora nodded and looked at her, beeming. "Yes, it is, Kairi."

"one full year is exciting. is tonight the night, finally?" she said looking at him, her cheeks turning a bit red as she thought of this herself.

he nodded slowly and looked at her through his brownette hair, looking a little embarrassed. "y-yeah tonight is the night and im a little embarrassed…"

she smiled and laughed, "well when you two got married i was really happy for both of you and i think it would be a really good thing for your relationship to grow and expand with this kind of thing…" she scanned the item over the glass laser scanner. "besides, i personally wanna hear all about it after your;e done." she laughed and put the special item in the bag.

kairi had become sora's best friend and confidant. she had rejected the idea of going to college like the rest of them and instead is working at this store and making money for her small apartment. she handed him the bag and sora handed her money. she took the money and opened the cash register and handed him the change and then closed the cash register, waited for the receipt to print and then she handed it to him. "Make sure you call me AS SOON AS ITS DONE!" She raised her hands in excitement and giggled, almsot like tonight was her big night.

Now that sora thought about it, it could be for all he knew…

"Thank you, kairi. have a good day okay?" he took the bag and headed out of the store, a smile on his face and blush on his cheeks. tonight would be the night, he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

he smiled and opened the door to the apartment he and his husband had been sharing and set the special item down, and looked at the apartment. it was a mess. take out everywhere, cans and bottles and clothes stron about the floor and he smiled to himself with a soft sigh. "Looks like i will be busy tonight, in more than one way…" he laughed and put on his cleaning apron and smiled, tying it tight behind is back and he pulled what little sort hair he had into a ponytail and picked up a broom and started cleaning.

he finally had the apartment spotless and he went over to the stereo and put on a love song. his lover's favorite. he smiled to himself at just how fitting this love song was...he liked the way the singers voice sounded so in love. he knew that feeling all to well. nothing could ever break him apart from his lover. especially now that they are together in gods eyes as well as their own and the laws. just then a loud knock was heard at his front door. sora sat up from being tired and looked at the door. "Who is that?" he asked and got up, dusting himself off and rushed to the door and opened it up, "welcome home honey sorry im such a mess" he laughed and opened his eyes and realized it wasnt his lover. his face flushed completely bright red! it was a girl. not his lover...he had just embarrassed himself compeltey. he puts his hands together and bows slowly and slightly, "i-im sorry…"

the girl laughs and smiles saying, "No, no it's alright. I am sorry I am not who you were expecting…"

He got a better look at the girl, noticing that she was actually really cute. She was short, but looked spunky. Her her was long and purple, in a cute little braid with a blue ribbon at the end with a little white stripe through it. she wore a cute sweater with a skull on it and a plaid skirt with chains on it and a studded belt hanging from it. she had thigh high blue and black stripped thigh high socks with blakc combat boots and she was wearing black nail polish. she was a small framed girl with perfect makeup. she had a black choker around her neck.

the more he looked the more he realized that she was cute. he really thought so. "kawaii," he thought.

"Kawaii?" She asked, tilting her head.

His cheeks flushed realizing he said this outloud and he blushed, putting his hands at his side and stuttered out, "I-I'm sorry…"

She giggled and she smiled, putting a hand on her cheek. "It's okay, really i mean that. you look like a nice person. my name is mika hitsoji." she held out her hand to have him shake it.

he nervous held out his hand as well and shook it slowly.

"my name is sora." he smiled and their hands clasped each other, shaking up and down. She sent him a mischeivous smile. "Hey, uh...the reason i came by is that uh...im your next door neighbor and my cousin, kairi hitosoji...told me that you were a really good friend of hers and if i ever need help i should talk to you…"

his face flushed red, "kairi's cousin!?"

she nodded and rubbed her arm, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"W-wow i never would have guessed you dont look like her at all."

she smiled and said that she gets that a lot and he looked down at her. "well do you need help with something if you're here?"

She nodded slowly and looked over at her door across the hall from him. "I need help finding a venue, actually…"

"A venue?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..a venue. I moved here to pursue my music career. I'm a singer. My first performance is at…" She pulled out a piece of paper and she read through it. "...Yoma..tsu...concert hall." She looked back up at him.

He jumped out of his skin, his hair spiking up like what happens when someone is shocked in anime. "YOMATSU CONCERT HALL!" He turns bright red like a tomato. "...Y-yomatsu concert hall is the biggest hall in the area...in the whole city…"

She laughs and blushes, covering her mouth with her hand, "So you know where it is?"  
"You...you're like an idol or something!" He pointed at her.

She nodded and agreed. "I guess you could say that."  
"That's amazing why didnt kairi tell me that?" He stared at her, gawking.

"W-well because she knows how uncomfortable it makes me w-when boys like me because of my idol ability." Her face was radiating heat.

"N-NoO!" He shouted, bowing down and blushing profusely. "I-I wouldnt like you just for your idol ability."  
She smiled and told him that was good.  
He sat up straight and then blushed some more. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I DO LIKE YOU...I-I MEAN…"

She giggled and reached out and grabbed his hand. "I-it's okay, Sora-kun. I know what you meant."

He smiled with affection at her and they held their hands together for a while before she speaks up again. "S-So can you tell me where it is? The concert hall?"  
He jumped at her words and he stutter "r-r-r-right! I have a map of where it is in my kitchen, actually." He pulled her into his appartment and grabbed the map, bowing down and handing her the map.  
She takes it gently and she smiles, "you're very kind, sora-kun. Kairi-san was right about you."

He sat up straight and rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "T-thank you, Mika-chan…"

She put the map in her pocket, grabbing onto her messanger bag and straightening her sweater, bowing to him. "Thank you, Sora-kun. I will keep in touch!" She smiled and giggled waving to him as she rushed out of his appartment, leaving Sora's face red and his eyes lingering at the door where she had just left from.

"I-interesting…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora had been waiting on the couch for his lover to return home, holding the special item in his lap, his fingers clasped around it tightly. The romantic music had been on for an hour and he sat wearing his apron still, a suit underneith it. He insisted on wearing the apron, even if sora found it uncomfortable because he knows his lover thinks he looks attractive in it. He waiting, candles lit, rose petals by the door and he was getting sleepy. it was about 12.30 am.

then suddenly the front door swung open. the man coming through the door wore a suit and he had long silver hair, tied back with a slim ribbon. his bangs were over his eyes. he put down his bag at the door and he looked up, brushing his bangs out of his face, his eyes meeting sora, sitting on the couch waiting for him. sora now had a large smile on his face. "Honey!" Sora shouted.

Riku blushed at the sight of his lover and husband wearing an apron, the music, and the candles. "S-sora...you look amazing'

sora hopped up from the couch and ran to him with open arms. he jumped in the air as he neared riku and riku caught him, spinning him around and kissing him.

"Happy aniversary!" sora sang out between kisses.

Riku pulled sora away from him, his whole face turning very red. "T-thats today…?"  
Sora got put down at the ground and he put a pout on his face, "You forgot?"  
"I am sorry darling, I am very busy lately and i guess i havent had time to really remember…" he pouted and frowned as well "if i had remembered i would have been home sooner…"

sora nodded and looked down playing with his apron. "its okay, darling…"

riku let out a laugh and then smiled confidently. "Just kidding" he roared.

"J-just kidding?" he questioned.

Riku grinned and ripped out of his bag a bouquet of flowers. roses. red ones. soras favorite flowers…  
"those...are my favorite flowers!" He smiles and blushes, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Of course. you thought i would forget the day i married my darling?" riku kissed his forehead.

sora touched his hand and ran to get his special item he bought today.,

he hands it to him. riku held it in his hand and then he smiles. "a box of heart shaped chocoaltes...you are so sweet and thoughtful…" he smiles.

sora smiled and said, "I-I was hoping tonight would be the night…"

"The first time?" He asked, his face turn very red.

"Y-yes…" Sora mumbled out.

"I think i can arrange that…"

(Haha you will have to wait and see what happens next chapter! XD XP)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Riku was huffing loudly as Sora was kissing on his face and he was blushing from excitement.  
"Sory, you look so beautiful with that apron on…" He was blushing while he said this.

"Th-thank you Riku, I think you look sexy in that thong." Sora smiled sheepishly, trying to look away from the embarrassing site of Riku's bulging mass from inside the thong. But he couldn't look away even though he tried to. It was really _hard_.

Sora ripped off the thong and saw Riku in all of his glory. It was very large and very ready for action. Even more so than sora visualized in his head, because he had visualized this many times but never in this way. Never so...Large.  
Sora took it in his hand and he smiled at riku as riku ripped all of soras clothes off and threw them to the floor. Tonight will be a good night, he said to himself, smiling and licking his cheek and ear lovingly.

The next morning riku awoke to a large breakfast in bed, all thanks to his lover, sora, who was wearing a new pink apron and had his hair pulled back with a headband to keep from getting in the way while he was cooking pancakes. he first took the tray of breakfast that was covered in eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, banana, watermelon, grapes, apple slices, peaches, crepes, ham, hashbrowns, a breakfast sandwich, omlets, and sausage and he walked to riku's room carefully, not to spill the orange juice, tea, apple juice, milk, and coffee. He licked his lips as he tip-toed and worked his way into the hallway, careful not to spill anything or have the fork, knife, and spoons fall off on the floor from the tray. he walked slowly and he grabbed the door knob of the door and pushed it forward slowly, letting it creak a little and he put his hand back on the tray and he walked around the bed and he put the stuff on the bedside table and he smiled at the lover he was looking at in bed and he turned on the bedside table light. Riku sat up in bed and smiled at Sora, but was also a little sleepy so he didn't really say anything but "Good morning, dareling."

"Good morning darling!" Sora said back and he stood by the wall holding a napkin, and smiling at his lover intrequingly!

"WOAH!" shouted riku as he looked at the tray on the bedside table, with big massive impressed eyes. His mouth started watering instantly. "Why have you done this breakfast for me?" he questioned with questioning eyes.

"I thought you needed to replenish your stamina from all the hard work you did last night." Sora said with a blushing face. "because you worked very hard last night."

Riku's face burst out into the most blushiest blush ever and his face was bright red like a tomato. "Th-thank you, darling."

"Of course darling." Sora kissed her on the cheek and he left the room, closing the door, letting riku enjoy his breakfast. he walked to the living room and sat on the couch and put on some tv and smiled as he remember the primal pleasures he experienced last night. he could still feel riku in-

And there was suddenly a knock at the door.

It was mika hitsoji at the door when he opened it. her hair was put in two braids with ehr bangs being pushed to the side and her make up done perfectly. and her dress was black and short and she was wearing a long necklace with a cross at the end and thigh high white socks and dark black combat boots with pink laces. her smile was cute and simple and sweet as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "HJello, sora-kun." She smiled.

He plushed at the sight of her suddenly and he smiled back at her, "Hello, Mika!" He smiled.

She looked down and blushed, "You are wearing an apron again, she pointed to his apron and laughed because it was pink.

he blushed, "Youre right about that...i wear aprons a lot because i think it makes someone happy."  
"Soemeone?" She tilted her head with a cute confused look on her face. "Who would that be? IT wouldnt be my cousin kairi chan would it?"

SOra gasped and put his hand on his chest, "God no, not kairi. she and i are best friends and she has a lot of guys she likes, anyways."  
She smiles and giggles with a laugh and pushes her hair behind her ear, "Haha, that is very funny, i think thats very sweeyt of you."

Sora gave a sly smile and leaned against the door softly, putting a hand in the pocket of his apron, "No i think its sweet of you."

"So…" She grins, stepping towards sora with a her hands behind her back. "WHo ARE you wearing all these aprons for, Sora-senpai?"

Sora grinned and leaned forward a little, his lips cracking and his smile getting bigger. "W-well...You see it wo-"

"Me." Said Riku as he leaned forward behind sora, putting his arms around him and glaring at her with sexy eyes. he wore only a pair of sweetpants and he had nothing but his chizzled top of abs and muscles on up top. he was very tall. he towered over them both.

Mika-chan blushed and backed away.  
"Y-you're with Sora-chan?" She gaped, her faced flushed red and bright like a tomato!

Riku nodded and put his arms around sora squeezing tightly, holding him tightly. "Yes. We are married."

She bowed lowly to the ground and apologized. "I am so sorry!"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" SOra asked, stepping forward, but Riku pulled him back in.

"I feel like maybe I was being rude to you for not assuming that you were a couple beofre, since you are both boys." She blushed and looked up at Riku giving him an apologetic smile.

"It is okay."

Sora smiled and said that it was okay, too. "Its okay!"

"Im glad." She smiled and said that she came here for actually a map to the concert hall she was going to perform in today.  
Sora said of course and he went to the kitchen to get a map.

This left Riku and mIka staring at each other.

What will they do when they are alone?  
Is Riku mad?

Is Mika Jealous?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riku leaned against the door, looking Mika-chan over. His eyes wondering all around her.  
Mika-chan smiled at him happily and played with her skirt and she held onto her messanger bag.

"So, you're an idol?" Riku asks idlely, looking her over iwth his green eyes. "You look kind of young to be one."

"Yes, I am an idol." She nods and jumps a little in the air very excited and cute. "Actually, I'm 18!" SHe titled her head and asked in a cute high pitched voice, "How old are you?"

"19." He answered coldly, pulling his hair into a bun in the back of his head. "I'm 19."

"Wow, that's so cool, were so close in age. Sora-kun is 18 like me!" She smiled and tried looking around Riku's large frame too look at her friend, sora-kun.  
Riku moved over and blocked her view, though. Making it so she couldn't see anything.

She gave out a little awkward laugh and giggled, "Haha, so how long have you and Sora-kun been dating?"

Riku put his hands in his pockets, and crossed his legs, sighing, "We have been dating for 5 years."

She smiled wide and her cheeks flushed red, "oh my god, that is so cute~! Wow, Im so happy."

"You're...happy? Why are yOU happy?" He asked looking her over, confused.

"Well, I am a total supporter of that kind of thing. Young love and all that. I think it's really sweet." She smiled, and tried again to look around riku. giving a bit of a sad frown on her face while saying, "Sora-kun seems really happy with you…"

"We are." Riku said harshly.

She nodded and smiled.

"Here you gO!" Suddenly it was sora-kun, pushing Riku out of the way to extend his hand and the map towards Mika-chan. She smiled and took them from him and said thank you, looking down at the map in silence.

"Hey-" She spoke up, turning her head up to face both boys. "why don't you guys come to cheer me on tonight?" She gave them a hopeful smile.

SOra let out an excited squeel, looking at his lover with hope, "Please, please, Darling, can't we go support Mika-chan? She's new and she could really use some support…" He smiled at him.  
Riku shrugged and looked at Mika. Her eyes smiling at him with what hlooked like deparation. "Yeah, sure." He said finally. "Of course, darling." He said.

Sora yelped out excitedly, totally relived from the questioning. "Oh my gosh, a concert! Mika-chans concert! aAhh!"  
Mika giggled and the two ran forward and clasped hands and bounced up and down, squealling. "THis is so exciting!" The two said at the same time.

"What is all the is yelling about?" A voice was heard down the hallway.

Everyone froze and looked toward the voice. Sora and Mika didn't know who it was.

"Hello, Ansem." Riku said.

Ansem gave him a little smile and looked at the two of them irritatedly.  
The tall, taller than riku, stark whute hair that was about shoulder length and he had tan sking and peircing yellow eyes. his hair was flowing and he wore a business suit that was all black with a black shirt black tie and black had a brief case that looked expensive.

"Hello, RIku." he gave him a nod and a slick smirk.

'A slick smirk?' Sora asked himself in his head, not outloud.

"Are these two noisy dogs yours?" Ansem looked to Riku after glaring at Sora and Mika-chan.

Riku let out a nod. "Well, not really." He shrugged and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean not really?" Sora shouted.

"Well, I meant that you are mine, but not a dog, and as for her." Riku looked at Mika chan and his lip curled up. "She is a dog but not mine."  
Mika chan giggled.

Ansem let out a hardy laugh. "AH, well, I remember saying both of those things about you once." He smiled slyly in Riku's direction. This made Sora look confused.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago." Riku said to Ansem.  
Ansem smiled and nodded his head, "Well, I'll be seeing you around then, huh?" Ansem took off walking and got to a door that was not too far from their door. this guy lives close to us?  
Riku and sora went into their house to get dressed, closing the front door and locking it tight. As soon as they were in their bedroom, Riku started undressing to get dressed for the big concert. sora did the same. sora looked over at riku and saw his bare back! this made him blush and he stuttered in his head. But then he remembered ansem and he started getting furious in his head.  
"Rikie," he said rikus cute lovably nick name, "darling, who is ansem?"  
Riku turned around, looking confused and said, "Our neighbor, of course. You just saw that." And he pulled a black shirt with a tuxedo on it that read the words "this is my dress shirt."

Sora blushed and pulled on some skinny jeans and buttoned them, "Well, it seems like you knew him before now…"

Riku put on his thong and then he put on his skinny jeans and looked over his shoulder at sora and blushed bright red like a tomato, "Well, hes our neighbor and ive seen him before obviously."

Sora gave a slight nod, not wanting to combat his darling. He loved his darling and if he ever upset him he would be sad and that would make sora sad. He cant betray his lover.

"But you seemed...close." He turned around fully and was now facing his lover.

Riku looked a little disappointed,but also a little sad. oh no, exactly what sora didnt want to happen…

Riku gave a smile. So he wasnt mad? He smiled and rushed over to sora, holding him in his arms kissing him passionately. Rikie ripped off all of soras clothes and threw them to the ground. He started putting his tongue down soras throat into his mouth, he put his hands on his chest and they started moving around. they fell on the bed and then it happened it again. what happened last night. happened once more.

xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Sora and RIku had gotten redressed and had made their way to the living room, holding hands. Mika chan sat on their couch dancing to music they had on the stereo and she noticed them and smiled widely, "Hey guys, the concerts going to start any minute!" She rushed over and grabbed soras hands, she pulled him down the hall and riku followed, they went to the elavator but she didnt want to take that so she went to the stair way and she took the stairs and ran all the way to the lobby. Riku took the elavotr and met them there. they went outside and they saw a big limo outside on the street. she smiled and ppointed to it, "Thats my ride!"

Sora gasped and blushed, "oh my god!"

"Do you guys wanna come with us?" She tilted her haid.

Sora looked at RIky and begged, "Please please please darling?"

"Yeah darling."  
Sora jumped up and down and held hands with Mika and they laughed together. They held hands and ran into the car limo together.

Riky got in and sat down.

The driver looked back at them and he said. "Wow, Riku, you're here."

It was Ansem.

"Why is ansem here." he quipped at anyone who would listen. (Sora.)

"Oh," she smiled, " is my manager!"

MANAGER?


	4. Chapter 4

(Please let me know what you think! Thank for your support! 3)

Chapter Four

Sora turned in shocked, his mouth gapping open and he couldn't help it.

Riku stepped backward and he put his seat belt on and soras to make sure he was safe and he looked out the window of the car as it started moving. He couldn't believe what was going on. Ansem Heartless...This girls manager? He shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets and blushed slightly. He had to protect Sora from the truth. And he had to protect Sora from ANsem's evil gaze. He reached his hand over and clutched soras hand tightly. Sora looked over and smiled at him and he blushed at seeing that. Sora looked so happy. I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't tell him the truth. How could he handle it? This cute, happy, innocent boyfriend of mine...I will protect him. No matter what.

Sora smiled at him, "What is it, Rikky? Are you okay?"

Riku nodded and gave him a firm grin and looked back out the window. "You're mine, Sora."

Sora blushed and nodded, "I know, Riky."

Riku pulled him in for a kiss, putting his hand on the side of Sora's check.

Mika Chan laughed and put a hand over her mouth. "This is so cute."

Riku pulled away quickly and looked out the window again. "Its...Its none of your business, Hitsoji." He stated coldly.

Mika Chan smiled at him knowingly and Sora looked at her giving her a giggle.

The two of them giggled loudly.

Riku was blushing, but you couldn't tell because of the darkness inside the car.

Ansem gave him a grin from the reflection of the review mirror.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She had already gone back stage and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. This was her first time performing in this city. She's performing in front of thousands of people...And not only that, but her crush was in the auidence. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. It was in two buns on the top of her head, seccured with two big bows. She wore beautiful makeup and had a white sleeveless button up and a vest on top of that that was lavender, and covered in sprinkles that glittered when the light hit it. The shirt was topped off with a big lavender bow that bounced around when she moved. For a bottom, she wore a skirt that was the same lavender sprinkled looking shirt that sparkled in the sunlight and was poofy with a white thing under it to give it the volume. She had white thigh highs and lavender boots that came up to her ankle. She was nervous. She held onto the thing that always calmed her down when she gets nervous. it was a toy rabbit named skiff. Skiff had been with her since she was a small child and she knew that skiff would help her through everything, because he always did. Skiff meant a lot to her, he really did. She smiled and held him tight. He was purple with big long bunny ears, a cute anime looking face and a red bow tie on his chest with a white patch on his chest. SKiff was about 6 inches tall and he was important to her. today during the performance,she will kieep skiff close to her, she thought. She put skiff in her pocket and fixed up her hair one last time.

"Come on, Luka chan," said a band member and back up dancer she was dressed similar to her but not at all.

SHe sighed at her stagename. Luka. Not Mika, like her real name. The studio didn;'t like her real name. She sighed and stood up, forcing on a smile, turning to the dancer, "Yes, dear, I'm coming."  
She took the girls hand and was pulled on stage.

The curtain raised and she stepped forward, people were throwing flowers at her already and she kept her eyes closed. It was total darkness. She was holding hands with two dancers, one on either side. She was feeling so nervous she wanted to run back to the dressing room. She kept it hidden though she might have been shaking a little. She swallowed the fear and stepped forward. Her boots making a clicking noise as she took each step. The crowd was going wild already, chanting her name, LUKA LUKA LUKA!

She opened her eyes, just as the blaring stage lights came on, getting blinded,though she ignored it and pushed through it. She smiled and waved to the crowd. Letting go of her companions hands, shes stepped forwad, "Thank you so much for having me here in Tokihano Destiny Island Music hall!" She smiled and waved and bowed. "I will do my best to perform for you all tonight." She said in a very cute high pitched voice. Blushing.  
They all screamed "WE LOVE YOU LUKA!" very loudly.  
She was beginning to shake, her knees quaking.  
Then suddenly she heard it-

Way through the crowd-

"I LOVE YOU, MIKA-CHAN!"

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes began to whell up and she smiled widely. She yelled out, "I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

ANd everyone thought she was talking to the audience. But she wasn't. She had someone in mind.

ANd she stepped forward from her compainions, leaving them in the back of the stage, she was almost to the very front. She put her hands to her chest and she took a breath before she began to sing with all her might-

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go!" She yelled out. she took a deep breath and continued

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things

Lately, you're all I need.

You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,

But does that mean I have to meet your father?"

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said,

"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,

But does that mean I have to walk on water?"

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

her heart was racing. SHe saw her manager on the side of the stage give her a thumbs up. She smiled and thanked the audience, "I love you all!" She said, bowing, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
I am a success, she thought.

just then something fell out of her pocket.

"WHAT IS THAT?" SOmeone said from in the audience.


	5. Chapter 5

(Oh my god i havent uploaded in so long im sorry DX BUT IM BACK!)

Chapter Five

The jig was up, they all knew her secret now. They knew of her plushy, Skiff. He laid on the floor by her feet, looking at her with tears of sadness going down his face slowly and imaginarily. "Luka" bowed and kept her head down to hid the whelling tears. Her career is totatlly over now. No one will like a girl like Mika. Much less an idol called Luka that has a rabbit called Skiff she stuffs in her pocket for every show…

She was about to raise her head and run off to the left of thet stage back to her dressing room when all of a sudden…

"Luka, Luka, Luka, Luka!" They were cheering!

Someone even said, "WE LOVE YOU LUKA!"

Mika chan quickly piked her head up and smiled at the auidence, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you so much!" she waved to the auidence. She picked up mister skiff and held her in her arms, holding him tight! "Thank you so much!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That was kind of weird," Riku said turning to Sora, looking a little less than amused.

"I liked it." Sora smiled at Riku.

"But is it not weird that she carries a bunny around with her? Only weirdos do that." Riku said to Sora, looking annoyed.

"I think it is cute!" Sora smiled. "It is childish but in a good way. It shows that she likes to have fun and shes really cute to love something so small and cute like her."

Riku shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

They were now home and sitting on the couch watching a recording of the concert from their couch on their Tv.

"Hey sora, are you the one who said i love you mika?" Riku asked looking at sora.

Sora nodded." I think she was nervous so i gave her all the support i possibly could get her."

Riku nodded and looked to the left instead of at the tv.

Sora stared straight at the tv. "I think its realy nice everyone accept mika...er...luka for who she is. Thats really sweet, dont you think?"  
"Yeah sure, but she is also acting like a little baby." He crossed his arms. "And its annoying."

Sora smiled anyways, "I think shes really cute."

"LISTEN." Riku yelledand pushed sora on the couch, pinning him down by the wrist and looking deep into his eyes.

Sora was blushing really hard and he was looking up at him, blushing, "L-Listen to what?"

Riku's lips hovered over Sora's.

"Listen to me, sora." Riku's green eyes were very sharp and peircing as he looked through sora, deep down in his soul. It made soras heart skip 5 beats. He held his breath, awaiting his lovers continuation.

"sora...I…" Riku's face suddenly flushed red, and sat up quickly looking at his hands. "Did I hurt you? I can't believe I did that…" Sora could see that Riku's eyes were starting to whell up with tears. Riku wasn't just sora's lover and darling, but he was also sora's best friend.  
SEeing Riku like this made him think back to the first time they really got a chance to express their feelings for each other. At the time, Sora still liked Kairi, and he couldn't see how much that his feelings for her were hurting his best friend's heart.  
That whole time. On the island, through out all the worlds they crossed together, through out all the enemies they have slain together...Sora was the only one that Riku ever cared for. He only ever wanted Sora back and to himself.  
That time on the island...Riku wanted sora to go with him to go explore the worlds together...But sora had turned him down in favor of kairi...who was no where near as precious to him as Riku was...he just didn't know it yet. After he lost Riku at the end of the first game, he realized that Riku was truly the one taht matter to him more than anything in all the worlds. His search for him lasted for so long and was so emotional. When he finally found him, even if he looked like someone else, he loved Riku. And at that very moment he leapt forward and kissed his lover, becomiing bound to each other forever. They started dating, and then, over time, they became married. Those tears in Riku's eyes at this very moment reminded sora of just how much riku suffered for Sora.  
Sora reached out and put his hand on RIku's cheek and carressed it softly, and gently, turning his face to face him.  
Riky' eyes were swollen with tears, the puffiness making riku look even cuter.  
Sora gave him a smile and told him he loved him, leaning in to nervously give him a kiss. Sora wasn't the one to usually initiate kissing, but he did it this time. His darling just looked so weak and helpless. It brought out something in sora that he hasnt really felt before. And before knew it, Riku laid under him, his shirt off and staring at sora in a flustered confusion.  
It was almsot like Sora had blacked out.

With a yelp, sora jumped off of his darling, getting off the couch and apologizing loudly before running out of the appartment and slamming the door.

Riku stared at the ceiling and cursed, putting his arms over his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Riku had prepared the dinner, set the table, and waited with a candle, ready to apologize to his lover for his mistakes tongiht. He shouldn't have gotten so aggressive and he knew it...it was his mistake. And when Sora…

Riku's face lit up like a tomato on christmas and felt the heat swirl around his head and other places. He hadn't ever seen sora so…  
He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He had to focus on getting the apology correct...he had to apologize...and it had to be a good one...He was acting ridiculous lately...and he was really hurting sora…

Riku watched the hours in the clock tick by until the food had officially gotten cold. He sighed and stood up to clear off the plates when he heard commotion outside of his door. Oh no...Is that sora? Is he okay?

Riku jumped up and ran to the door, swinging it open. Though, instead of seeing his lover, he saw someone else. A tall dark stranger that wasn't so strange to Riku...Answem…

His shoulder length white hair was now in a small bun in the back of his head, allowing his chiseled features to really stand out in contrast to that hair and those striking eyes that leave riku in a cold stooper every time he meets that gaze.

His shirt white dress shirt was unbuttoned revealing those crispy abs and dark nipples. He his jacket was on the floor beside him, and his cheeks were a bit flushed.

Was he drinking?

Smelled like it…

Riku looked at him for as long as he could before shifting his vision to the floor, "ANswer, what do you want…"

Ansem smiled a sneaky grin and leaned forward, "Riku…"

Riku looked up at him, making him feel a little like a child again. This wasnt a usual feeling for him...being at least two feet taller than his lover, this was an unusual feeling...although this did sort of remind him of tongiht when sora had in on the couch...needless to say, he was starting to react.

"What is it, Ansem…" His face was starting to show signs of reacting and he knew it.

Ansem grinned and hovered his lips over Riku's, "Do you remember how it used to be?"

Riku tried to make his body move away but he couldn't. He was still frozen just has he had been all those years ago. This man still held so much power of him.

Ansem's shirt had now slide off his body completely, revealing even more of his body.

"You do dont you?" Ansems grin was even larger now, stretching from ear to ear, with his eyebrows coming together a bit.

"I...do…" Riku could manage a whisper.

"I do too" ansem whispered in his ears, putting his hands on riku's waist.

"It wasn't a fond memory." Riku put his hands on ansems chest to push him off, but he couldn't ansem was too strong just like always.

I can't...Im too weak to stop myself...Im sorry sroa…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora slammed teh appartment door, tears streaming down his face, trying to catch his breath. He took off running to the elevator and smashed the down button as fast as he could, hitting it over and over b ut it wasnt coming so fast, so he ran to the stair weell to the left and slammed the door open, he took off running down the stairway not even able to see because there were so many tears in his eyes. "I MESSED UP I MESSED UP I MESSED UP!" His yells echoed around the stairswehll bouncing all around. He continued running blindly until suddenly- CRASH~ !

He fell to the ground and landed on his butt. "OW!" He screeched through his tears, not even caring what he hit anymore.

Though, the object he hit replied to him in a soft voice, holding out a hand, "Are you okay, Sora-kun? You seem upset…"

He grabbed the hand and it pulled him up. Something reached out and dabbed his eyes and he could see again. There in front of him was the small, always cute and soft Mika-chan. He had never been so happy to see her...Mika chan…  
Instinctively he reached out and grabbed her, hugging onto her like a security blanket.  
She embraced him tightly, rubbing his back softly. "Are you okay, Sora kun…"

She didnt expect an answer because she could tell from how he was acting that he wasnt okay.

"Im not okay, Mika chan…" She pat his head and nodded, "I know…"

"Wanna go and hang out somewhere safe?"

Sora nodded vigorously through his tears.

Mika chan took him out and they walked along a bridge. The cool night breeze was hugging them as they stayed close together for the warmth. They walked, following the moon, mika holiding onto sora's hand. After sora had calmed down, mika asked again, "Sora, what happened?"

Sora looked down at his feet and clunched her hand tightly, looking at his shoes. "Riku and I got into a fight…"

Mika looked shocked, "Really? YOu guys seem so happy…"

Sora nodded, "I thought so, too but…" His blood started to run cold thinking back to riku's behavior. "He's been a reall big jerk lately…"

Mika sighed and looked out to the river under the bridge they were walking over, "You should give riku a chance...I think he does really love you, you know…"

Sora looked over at her.

Mika's hair was done in a bun that consisted of a braid. Her vibrant purple hair was accented by four red streaks and a white streak. As she turned to him he noticed for the first time that her eyes were two different colors. One was pink and the other was green, red, and yellow all in one...He had never seen anything so beautiful.  
"Mika chan...your eyes are…"

She quickly put her hands over her face, turning so red, "Oh no, please tell me you didnt notice them…"  
"They are lovely, why are you hiding them?" Sora grabbed her arm and put it down.

"Sora I…" So looked down at her combat boots, "My eyes are actually...I usually wear contacts for them…"

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head.  
"Beause sora…" SHe mumbled and looked down at her black nails. "I'm actually a God…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"A god?" Sora laughed a little, holding on to her hand. "That's silly Mika chan dont tell stories like that…"

Her gaze was locked on to soras face, he suddenly sensed her seriousness and back up, "WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUSLY?"

She nodded and looked back to the river, not sure what to expect. "Yes."

He looked shocked and blushed, taking her hand and continuing to walk. "That's okay, Mika chan...I still...I still love you."

She looked towards him, his face lit up in the moonlight and her own skin began to glow. Her heart racing.  
Sora smiled, "Mika chan, your skin is glowing."

"T-that happens when im embarrassed…" She looked away from him.  
Sora laughed, and pushed her slightly. "I'll race you."

"No way!" She yelled, "you dont know where were going."

"I can still beat you there." He laughed and took off running.

"YOU DONT KNOW WHERE WERE GOIN!" She laughed and took off running after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku had been trapped.

His days with ansem has been prison for him. This man invaded his space. Invaded his heart. Invaded his mind. Riku had loved him. Yes...he had loved him. His memories of this love came flooding back to him. His heart was racing as the memories came back. That smile of Ansem's...comforting...soothing...he was there for him. He was there for him, yes, he was there...that's right...when sora...when sora...When he wasn't.

He felt the vision of Ansem run his hand over Riku's hair, pulling at the silver strains that matched Ansem's own. Like they were connected. Like they were from the same cloth. Weren't they? Wasn't that what Ansem always said?  
He doesn't love you, he would say.

He doesn't notice you, he would say.

You wanted to escape with him didn't you? He didn't want you.

Riku's eyes overflowed with tears like a cup over-poured. His heart was released with those words. He didn't love me. He didn't notice me.

Ansem pulled him close.

Ansem soothed him.

It was Ansem, that's right...It was, wasn't it?

"I saw you with him and I knew that I had lost you." His words brought Riku out of his trance. Feeling something cool and wet on his cheek, he quickly whipped it away. A tear. He was crying. Why? Why was he…

Ansem now sat at the table across from him. A hand resting on top of his. The cold food he had made for Sora sitting in front of him, untouched. What had happened? Why didn't he remember?

"You're married to him now, aren't you?" Those topaz eyes remained on him like a laser sight.

Riku nodded slowly, trying to get himself to wake up from this daze. "Yes…"

Ansem's hand pulled away from Riku's, leaving it feeling oddly cold. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, putting a hand over his face. "What has changed?"

Riku took a moment to answer that question, his eyes shifting to his hand, cold from the suddenly loneliness. "I...I don'-"

"You don't know?" Ansem snapped, straightening his posture back up. "You don't know, you say?"

"I don't reall-" Riku stopped himself this time. Did he know what changed?

Ansem leaned forward, placing his hand back atop Riku's. The isolation broken. The warmth returned. The burning heat of his tan skin resonating inside Riku. A familiar heat. "Riku," He took a shallow breath before continuing. "I long for you. After all of that time, we were one. We shared our bodies...Being apart, it just doesn't feel right…"

Riku's eyes shifted down, part of his mind understanding the words that Ansem was whispering to him. The cold food in front of Ansem was a grim reminder of his absent husband.

"You know it deep down in your heart, too…" Ansem pressed his body to the edge of the table, pieces of his hair falling from the bun, dragging across the food.

Riku's face broke the frozen spell it was under, his upper lip raising in one corner slightly. "Ansem," His eyes rolled up to meet Ansem's piercing gaze. "You know why I'm not with you. You're cold. You're...heartless."

Ansem's loving expression vanished from his face, his expression now blank, "Riku, you know whatever I did, I did it for you."

"You did it for me?" Riku's eyes were now shooting daggers at his counter part.

"Well, yes, I did it for you...Your love for him, his obliviousness...It was all torture for you and I didn't want that for you." Ansem gave a gentle smile to Riku. "You know that…That's why you…"

Riku stood from the table, slapping Ansem's hand off of his, "Yes, I knew that, but now I know better. You bathed me in self-hatred. Hatred for someone I love." He took a step away from the table, bumping into the kitchen counter. "You fed off of it."

Ansem rose and pushed the table towards Riku, knocking it over, breaking the plates and scattering the food, the candles rolling to the ground. "I fed off of my love for you, Riku, can't you see that."

"You're nothing but a monster." Riku spit his words at him, his emotions erupting from inside him. "You were never there for me. You were never anything but selfish."

"You don't mean that, Riku." Ansem stated, kicking the table and all of the fallen contents out of his path. "You don't mean that." He started his stalk towards Riku, his head tilted downward, but his eyes fixated on Riku like prey. He knew that look.  
Riku's hand slid backwards onto the counter, looking for a specific item he knew had been there. He had to find it.  
"You look the same as you always had, Riku…" He was reaching him, his arm was reaching out to him. "We could do it. We could be together."

Riku's head instinctively started shaking, his eyes welling again, "No. Never." His hand fumbled some more, where is it, where is it?  
"Riku. You know you're mine." His shadow covered Riku, a red glow coming from behind him.  
Suddenly, a prick in his finger. He found it. Clenching it in his hands, he braced himself.

"You're coming with me. You always will be with me." Ansems hand slid itself around his neck, applying a bit of pressure and pressing his lips against his ear, "Together, we're the same. You and I ar-"

A warm liquid spew against Riku's neck, causing him to whence, the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Ansem backed up away from Riku, his eyes sliding down to his stomach. "What the?" His hands hovered around the foreign object that was now lodged inside of his stomach, trying to decide what to do.

Riku's eyes shifted to the ceiling, letting out subtle whines, biting his lips, his hands resting against the counter.  
The red glow engulfing the color of the room, Ansem wrapped his fingers around the end of object, pulling it out slowly with aggressive screams. With a final yell, it was out, and he could see it perfectly, reflecting the red that trailed bounced off all of the objects in the apartment. "A knife?" His eyes locked back onto Riku, clear betrayal and hatred pouring out of him, alongside the blood that now escaped his body like water free from a dam. "Why?"

"I'm sorry…" Riku's knees were shaking, slowly bring him to the floor.

Ansem let out one last choked groan before collapsing to the floor. The red glow engulfing him, too.

Riku now sat on the floor, his vision failing him as he let out small noises. The heat of the red glow seemingly comforting him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The steps of the wooden front porch were familiar to him. This is Kairi's house, isn't it?

Sora's eyes looked up at the slender girl who climbed the stairs ahead of him. That's right, wasn't Kairi Mika's cousin?

Sora went to raise his voice, to bring up his thought when the white painted front door swung open before Mika could even knock.  
Kairi stood there wearing a purple bra and a small pair of panties, her deep red hair pushed back with a lace headband. Her face screamed of concern, her arms reaching out for her cousin, "MIKA!" Mika's smaller frame was suddenly being overtaken by Kairi's larger one. "Are you okay? What are you doing? Do you even know how late it is?"

Mika gave a sullen smile, pushing Kairi off of her to look towards Sora who stood there awkwardly on the top step, not sure of what to do with himself. "Kairi, it's kind of an emergency…"

"Sora?" Kairi lifted her hand infront of her eyes like a visor to make out Sora's shape in the darkness of the night. "Oh my gosh, what's going on? Where's Riku?"  
Sora rubbed his arm with his hand lightly, giving his old friend a defeated look, "Well, that's why we're here, it seems…"  
Kairi stood with a dumbfounded look before taking a hand of Mika and Sora, pulling them both inside and shutting the door behind her.

The house hadn't changed since he had last been there at 14. It was like a time capsule. Has Kairi just been stuck like this for all this time?

"Do you guys need anything? Want anything to drink? Water? I made pizza a little bit ago if you want a slice." Kairi asked, looking over the two of them before getting out blankets and spreading them on the couch, motioning for the two to sit.

Mika nodded and raised a finger, "I could use a pizza." Her eyes slid over to Sora and her lips broke into a soft smile. "And I think Sora hasn't eaten yet, either…"

Kairi let out a small giggle and nodded, "Yeah, of course." She turned her head towards the kitchen that was separated from the living room they sat in by a pink colored wall. "BABE! TWO PIECE OF PIZZA IN HERE, PLEASE!"

"Babe?" Sora and Mika both spoke at the same time, their eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yeah, it's kind of a thing, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of this by telling anyone yet, you know. Don't wanna put the pressure on a new relationship and let it turn to shit…" Kairi gave an awkward face that read, 'ugh' before letting out a sudden screech, "BABE, NOW."

"JUST GIVE ME A GODDAMN MINUTE, WILL YOU?" A booming voice replied from the kitchen.  
"Men." Kairi rolled her eyes, "What are you gonna do?"  
Sora and Mika exchanged a playful smile, scooching closer together, packing tightly to one another.  
A stomping slowly emerged from the kitchen to reveal a slender man with blue hair that went down to half way down his back, with warm yellow eyes. He came carrying two plates with pizza on them, with a walk that said he didn't want to be here. Mika stood up, giving him a smile, "Ah, thank you very much for the pizza…" She reached a hand out to take the plates.

He set the plates on the coffee table in front of her and gave her a nod and sat in the couch opposite of them that Kairi sat in, putting an arm around her.

"Who are these people, babe?" He said, leaning his mouth into her ear.  
She let out a giggle and playfully pushed him away from her, "Come on, idiot, these are my friends. Well, technically," She gestured to Mika, "My cousin and my…" Her eyes lingered on Sora. "My ex-boyfriend, actually."

The man's lip raised slightly in the corner, sneering at Sora. "Why is he here."

"Oh, Saix," She gasped before she erupted into laughter. "No, no, he's married."

"I don't care if he's married or not, that doesn't mean he wouldn't try to steal my girl." Saix locked his gaze on Sora. Sora's heart began to pound, leaving him with cold sweats.

"No, no, you see-" Kairi began, though she was abruptly cut off.

"He's gay." Mika said, her hands in her lap, her eyes focused on her fingers as she wiggled them around.

Sora's eyes shifted to Mika. Her expression looked so...grim. Why?

"Oh." Saix leaned back down in his chair, giving a hardy laugh, "Well, someone should have told me that sooner."

Kairi leaned over and put her hand on Saix's, her hair falling over her headband into her face, "Trust me, it was a puppy love thing. It was one sided and one time I made him put his hand on my boob, but that's as far as it went, anyways." A deep laugh burst through her chest, "Besides, you have many more guys you should be worried about besides Sora over here."  
Saix nodded, "That's true. You are looser than the last rubber band put on the world's largest rubber band."

The room burst into laughter in agreement.

"That's so true," Mika giggled, slapping her knee.

"So," Kairi leaned forward, putting her chin in her hands as she looked over the two in front of her, "What's going on? What's the details?"

Sora's face flushed red as he tried to find the words to explain.  
"Sora and Riku got into a fight." Mika answered for him, not a moment of hesitation.

"Riku?" Saix's eyebrow lifted.

"His husband." Kairi answered, not even bothering to look at him while answering.

"Y-yeah, that's right…" Sora nodded in agreement.

"Well, surely you could do something about it, Mika." Kairi's eyes rolled over to her cousin's. The two exchanged a long stare before the silence was broken by Saix in confusion.  
"What does she have to do with their marital problems?"

"Well, first of all she has fe-"

"I'm a God." Mika said, very matter of fact, stopping Kairi in her tracks.

Kairi's face flushed red as she stood up, standing in front of Saix, blocking his view of Mika, "Ahahaha, well, you see...she and I play a little game online, yeah that's it...A game online…"

"No, it's true." Mika said, her stare penetrating through Kairi.  
"Sit down, woman." Saix pushed her back down on the couch and met Mika's gaze. "Go on."

She nodded and stood up, raising her hand in the air. As she did, the power went out in the room, and a soft blue light starting growing from the space above her hand.

The light grew until it lit up the room, tinting everyone's face with the soft shade of blue.

Sora's face lit up like a tomato. She really was?  
Saix's eyes remained fixated on her.

"A long time ago," Mika started, lowering her hand to her waist. "A young girl lived in heaven." From the blue light, a small shadow of a girl could be made out from the center, creating a shadow on the wall behind Kairi and Saix.

"The girl was born there…" Mika's eyes raised to look at the wall where her story was being projected. "She was the child of a happy God, who wanted nothing more than for his daughter to be happy." The shadows in her palm now grew in number. A large bearded man appeared with the girl, holding her close. "Though the girl had everything she wanted in heaven, she didn't have enough. She watched everyday from the safety of her clouds, the bravery of one boy in particular." Her eyes suddenly turned to meet Sora's gaze, causing him to look away to the wall, watching as a shadow that closely resembled him from many years ago begin walking on the wall. "What he had was amazing to her. He was braze, he was strong, he was selfless. The girl...fell in love." As she said those words, Sora's heart seemingly leapt out of his chest and onto the floor. Was it him she was talking about?  
"And, her kind father, knowing her pain, took pity on her, and decided, on her eighteenth birthday, he would allow her to tread the dangerous Earth he had wanted to keep her safe from." Mika raised her hand once more, the blue ball of light disappearing and the lights in Kairi's house returning to full glow. "And so she traveled down in search of the one that stole her heart for so long…" Her face turned away from Sora, unending sadness apparent in her eyes. "Only to find out he was taken by another."

The room was deathly silent.  
And then, applause.  
Kairi stood from her seat and clapped vigorously, "WOW, Mika, that was amazing! Why don't you do that more often? That's awesome, you're amazing."

Mika smiled sadly and bowed before taking her seat next to Sora again.

Saix nodded and crossed his arms, "So you are a God."

Sora didn't know what to say.  
This was...all for him?  
What about his love for Riku? Was any of that...supposed to be?  
Mika was a God. What did he ever deserve to gain the love of a GOD?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riku's eyelashes fluttered open, looking at the red surroundings that was his apartment he shared with the one that he loved. His fought with his initial instincts to keep his eyes closed and sleep. He knew he had to get up. What was going on? A burning heat radiated against his face, causing him to relax even further. Something about this heat was really comforting. He wanted to lay in this warm bath forever.  
Just as his mind was drifting off again, Riku caught a glimpse of something that made him shoot up right. Long white hair, spread across the floor, dipped in red. Ansem...that's right...

He...He had stabbed Ansem.

Quickly, Riku sprung to his feet, through his arms around Ansem, turning him over to look at his face. It was pale, his eyes still open, the blood had drained his face. Riku gasped and quickly dropped his body, crawling back on the floor. His breath leaving his body at a quick pace, Riku looked to the ceiling. As his eyes focused on the white popcorn texture, Riku noticed the reddish glow reflecting upon it. That's right- he turned his head back to look around the kitchen and the livingroom. The knocked over table sat, engulfed in flames.  
"That's right…" Riku thought, thinking back to the fight before he had passed out. "The candles…"

Kairi waved goodbye to the two as they took each other's hands in silence as they made their journey back to the apartment complex. Sora looked down at his shoes, gripping her tiny hand with admittedly too much force.  
Mika looked over at him, Sora feeling her pure gaze on him.  
Something about knowing she was looking at him made his heart race.

Being around Mika...it was a much different feeling than being around Riku. He did love Riku...but was it real love? Or did he feel more indebted to him? It was entirely possible now that he thought about it...Riku had sacrificed a lot to him. Maybe Sora felt like the only way to repay him was with his life...Especially given how much that Sora knew Riku felt about him. It was Riku's accidental slipping of his true feelings that really brought Sora to realize his _own_ feelings... Maybe he was...as much as he hated to say it, maybe he was _supposed_ to be with Mika?

Sora felt the God walking with him wiggle her hand a little inside his, seemingly begging for more room. "O-oh, sorry…" Sora laughed softly, relaxing his grip on her hand.

"No, no, no…" Her cheeks lit up, blushing heavily before looking away. "Don't get me wrong...I'm loving every minute of it." She tried to hide a small smile.  
Sora's foot stepped onto a ridge in the road, and before he knew it, they were walking over the same bridge they did to Kairi's house.

"So…" Sora cleared his throat in an attempt to get his manliness back. Where had it gone, anyways? "Did you really mean what you said in there…? Was that the-"  
"The truth?" She asked, her head suddenly whipping to Sora.  
Now it was Sora's turn to light up, a bright fire truck red. "Y-yeah, that's what I mean…"

She nodded, looking straight in front of her, her eyes looking down the road.  
Sora's eyes slid down to his feet. "You seriously…" He braced himself before he could push the words out, "You seriously l-love me?"

Mika gave him another nod, more vigorous this time, "Madly, actually."

Sora let a small giggle escape him, not sure if it was a nervous laugh or otherwise.

Mika's hand started to stroke a finger of Sora's, making his heart nearly jump out of his chests.

"Mika," Sora started, knowing that the end of their walk was nearing. "I want to say-"

Mika stopped dead in her tracks, putting a hand up and letting go of her his hand.  
Sora stuttered softly and stared at her, his heart nearly stopping its constant fluttering.  
"Sora," her raised hand lowered to a point their apartment building in the distance.

Sora heard the urgency in her voice, making his heart pick up it's pace again, quickly whipping his head over to the building in the distance. He saw it. And he understood.  
The orange and red flames stood out against the dull blue night sky, the stars seeming to reflect the color of the wild fire as it burned brightly like a torch. "RIKU!" He shouted suddenly, breaking from this phony reality he's created for himself and Mika. That's right- he was married to Riku. And now he could be in trouble.

Without thinking another thought, Mika and Sora took off running, not even taking a second to breathe as they sprinted full force to the apartment building. "RIKU!" They both shouted.

After a run that seemed to take forever for the two of them, they reached the entrace to the building, surrounded by fire trucks and police cars. "No!" Sora screeched, his eyes whelling over with tears.

He dropped to the ground clutching his head. Mika held back her own set of tears, kneeling down to put her arms around Sora as he cried.

"What are you crying about?" Riku gave a laugh punctuated with a cough.  
Sora sat up, turning his head to see Riku, blood and ash all over his clothes, a hand on his stomach as he let out a few coughs. He sat on the edge of a fire truck with a metallic looking blanket embracing him.

Sora let a smile slip, running to Riku and throwing his arms around him, "I thought you were dead."

"Nah." He said, patting his shoulder with one hand while locking eyes with Mika. The two exchanged knowing looks. "You wouldn't be so lucky."

"Lucky?" Sora tilted his head, pulling out of the hug, staring deep into the pools of emerald green that were his husband's eyes. "I think I am lucky...You're okay…"

Riku gave a little nod, not sure himself what it meant.  
"So," Mika spoke up, approaching the lovers, a hand on the strap of her messenger bag. "What happened here?" She looked up to the burning flames.

Riku gave a slight shrug, "Ansem came to my apartment and passed out drunk, knocked me over and I passed out cold, too." Sora's eyes opened wide hearing the name Ansem. "I woke up and there was fire...I had set candles out for our dinner, Sora…" He said, looking down at his lover with eyes that seemed a little cold. "I didn't see Ansem so I booked it."

Mika's eyes never left the burning building, "My manager...Is he okay?"

Riku shook his head. "The police suspect he fell on a knife during the big accident."

Her head slowly turned to Riku, locking eyes with him once more.

He felt his blood run cold. A look that told him she knew something that maybe Sora and the police didn't.

"Is that what they say?" Her gaze never faltered, and she never let a blink slip through.  
"Riku…" Sora sighed, holding his lover's hand. "I'm just glad you made it out okay…"

Riku gave a nod, agreeing, "Yeah, sure." Finally, he awkwardly met the piercing stare of his opponent, "It's a shame about your manager, though."

"Oh," She sighed, her face unchanging. "It's more of a shame for you. If I recall correctly, you two have a deep past, do you not?"

Sora's head turned behind him to look at Mika, his mouth dropping, "What are you talking about? A past?"

Riku shook his head, "You're wrong, nothing substantial."

"Mmm." She said, breaking her x-ray stare into Riku's soul.

Sora's eyebrows furrowed. Mika is a god. There's no way she could be lying or mistaken. After all, she watched all of us for the longest time, right? She has to know the truth...So why isn't Riku telling it to him? The honest truth... Why is he lying?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this up to this point if you are...As this is my**_

 _ **longest fan fiction so far, I really am grateful. I hope everyone enjoys :3**_

Chapter 9

Riku and Sora's apartment only took a few days to fix back up to how everything was before the fire. To Riku's surprise, the reconstruction even fixed the precious photos on the wall of him and his lover.

Walking through the door, Riku and Sora were both eerily silent. Though the room looked amazing, the reaction from the two lovers was very subtle.

Sora's lips parted very slightly as he let out a squeak of air, "Wow…"

Everything was beautiful. Light pink lights here and there set the place into a beautiful shade of pink, the big tv hung on the wall in front of their white gorgeous couch. The kitchen table was set back up with the rose petals and candles sitting atop it with two dinner plates in front of it.

Sora turned his eyes up to his lover and husband, giving him a grin, "It's beautiful."

Riku swallowed hard, looking at the table, a chill going through him. "It is…"

Before Sora could say anything else, Riku swooped him up into his arms and planted a loving kiss upon his pouty lips. Kissing him even more, Riku led him to the table, laying Sora down on the table, pushing the plates to the floor causing them to crash and break.

They kissed so much that Sora could feel Riku's longing for him through the kisses. It made Sora blush and Sora pulled from the kiss, panting. Sora looked down the body of his lover, seeing the tent in his husband's pants.

"Wow," Sora said, noting the other's erection. "What's gotten into you?"

Riku's face buried itself in Sora's chest, sliding his shirt up to kiss his belly. "I don't know, I was just afraid of losing you, I guess."

Sora felt his cheeks light up with a twinge of guilt and embarrassment all at once. He can't believe he had held hands with Mika…

"I love you." Sora spoke softly to the other, running his hands through the silver smooth hair.

Riku looked up, his eyes focused on Sora's beauty, his hands going to Sora's thighs. "I love you." He replied, a smile stretching on his face.

"I want you." Sora said to Riku, pulling off Riku's shirt, throwing it to the floor, licking his lips. "I want you."

Riku blushed, feeling his erection grow at those words. "Let's do it."

Riku took off all his clothes and put himself inside Sora, and moved back and forth.

"Sora, tell me you like it." Riku demanded, huffing as he moved.

"I like it." Sora said, blushing and averting his eyes from his lover.

Riku let out a groan as the two of them finished together and Riku stood up off the boy.

Sora stood up, feeling sore.

"Here," Riku said, putting a blanket around Sora's shoulders, leading him to the bedroom. "Let's have you take a nap."

After Riku laid Sora down for a nap, Riku changed into a a t-shirt and skinny jeans, and converse and went out to the balcony, sitting on a chair, and lit a cigarette.

Riku wasn't one for smoking but these times were just getting to him. He was starting to become very stressed from the events that have taken place...he didn't want to tell Sora. Especially not after the relationship he'd had with-

"Riku."

The voice made him jump, turning around to look at the small beautiful girl standing behind him, a hand on the doorframe. "Jumpy, are we?"

Riku's cheeks flushed as he stood up, putting his cigarette down on the railing. "Look, I don't know what it is you think you know but-"

"Sh." She said, raising a hand. "Don't even try to explain to me any of your lies."

"Lies!?" He snapped, his jaw clenching shut. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here, anyways, bitch?"

"Excuse me." She spoke softly. "That's not very nice…" Mika turned around, looking down, her face growing hot.

"You're, you're right, I'm sorry…" he held his breath, standing up and reaching a hand towards her.

Mika took his hand and smiled sadly at him, "I know what he did to you, Riku."

Riku's face turned red as he backed up to the ledge of the balcony, his face turning red, "W-who? What are you talking about?"

"Ansem." She spoke softly and ran her hands around his wrists, caressing them gently and lovingly. "I knew he was no good, though, when I hired him as a manager, I thought maybe I could change him for the better and see the good in him."

She took a sad pause, looking at Riku's wrists, "It didn't happen."

Riku's blood began to boil, his eyebrows furrowing, "What the fuck are you getting at right now?"

Mika continued like he had not spoken, "I don't blame you for punishing him like you did...though it wasn't the right thing, your motives are very clear to me…"

He started breathing hard as he snatched his hand away from her, "Tell me what the fuck is happening here?"

"Riku," she stepped toward him, her eyes big and round, going through him, almost. "You are a fallen angel."

Riku's face tingled as it lit up red, becoming suddenly very nervous, "I-I what?"

"You were," she took another step forward, holding his hands lovingly, nearly putting her chest to his, "One of mine."

"One of your...what?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

"You were one of my angels, Riku." She smiled up at her.

Suddenly he felt the increasing urge to lean down and just sweep her away. And without even thinking about it, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, their lips nearly touching. Their hearts were racing and his soul was filling with forgiveness.

"Riku?"

They both stopped and turned to the door, looking at Sora, standing there wearing only one of Riku's dress shirt that was much too large on him. The look on his face was hurt and confusion.

"S-Sora!" Mika and Riku let out at the same time, nearly lunging toward him as Sora's eyes welled with tears, running out of the apartment.

"Dammit." Riku cursed, slapping a fist on the balcony.

"I…" Mika was crying now.

Riku sat down and pulled her on his lap, petting her soft purple hair. "It's okay, Mika. It's not your fault."

She put her hands to her cheeks and cried harder, shaking her head, "I just love Sora so much…"

Riku nodded, holding back tears himself as he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly with love, "Me, too…"

Sora ran through the streets crying and trying not to trip over his own feet as he ran. He huffed, trying not cry going through the street. Mika said she loved him, didn't she? And he and Riku just spent that wonderful night together. Why are they doing this then? What is Sora to the two of them?

He felt like his heart was breaking as his love was ripped from him. He couldn't control his own sobbing as thought on is own suffering more. He thought he had been special to both of them. He thought-

"Hey," A gentle voice called out. "Are you okay?"

Sora froze suddenly growing aware of his own disheveled appearance. He whipped his nose with his sleeve and shivered. He was too afraid to look the stranger in the face.

"Hey, are you only wearing a shirt?" The voice wasn't mocking but rather just concerned.

Sora felt his head nod softly.

"Then why don't we get you some pants?"

Sora nodded again.

He looked up finally and met the gaze of a young man.

The bright yellow yes that seemed to haunt Sora made his heart seemingly stop beating.

The boy bared a striking resemblance to something like a dream. His dark black hair framed his face softly, his eyes looking through Sora into his soul.

"My apartment is just over here."' The young man said with a smile, taking Sora's hand in his.

Sora walked behind him, looking at the young man's converse. His outfit was all black, matching the radiant color of his hair. Something about him was mysterious.

As he was pulled into the building and up the stairs, he spoke up softly. "My, my name is Sora."

The young man looked back with an almost wicked grin. "Vanitas."

The apartment door swung open, and right away, Sora recognized who this boy was at last. "Vanitas…" Sora's eyes grew wide. Luka's, Mika's rival.

"That's me." He said, not even looking back at Sora. "Want coffee or something while you wait for some pants?" He asked.

Sora shook his head, "N-no thank you…"

All around the apartment were photographs hung on the wall, well framed. Photos of Vanitas with the rest of the band that he recognized as Full Orchestration. A symphonic metal band that took off right away. Everyone went crazy over them as soon as they hit the scene and they competed heavily for the same audience that his best friend Mika did. Luka.

The band was led by the popular and well reviewed Vanitas. A voice of an angel.

Soon, Vanitas returned, holding a pair of sweatpants.

"You gonna be okay?"

Sora gave a slow nod, taking the pants from him with a smile, "I think I'll be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mika sat beside Riku on the couch, watching tv.

After Sora had left, Mika couldn't calm down, no matter what Riku did to help her. She cried and cried about her love for Sora and Riku couldn't help but cry with her. His love for Sora had always been intense.

Ever since they were kids…

Riku smiled at Sora who stood in front of him trying to figure out how to play the video game correctly.

He cursed to himself in that way that 12 year olds do, as he mashed the buttons, trying to beat Riku who wasn't even giving an effort.

His brown little eyebrows were pushed together and his tongue was poking out through one side of his mouth.

"Riku!" He shouted as the game over screen appeared on the tv, announcing Riku's victory. "I think you cheat."

"I don't," Riku shook his head, his silver hair much shorter than it is in his adult years. "I don't cheat, I'm good, that's all."

Sora's face lit up brightly, his eyes looking away, blushing, "Y-yeah, I guess…"

Riku's heart couldn't take it anymore. His love for him was overflowing and he couldn't contain himself. "I love you so much."

Sora turned to look at him, blushing in shock as Riku lounged forward, rubbing his tongue on his lips, kissing him intensely. Sora made a squeak noise and kissed him back, blushing heavily.

"I like this show." Mika nodded to the tv, letting out the first smile Riku had seen from her all night.

This snapped out of his vision of the past, as she rested her head on Riku's chest, breathing softly.

"I like this show, too." He smiled, laughing quietly, putting an arm around her, holding her close.

"Sora likes it…" she sighed, sadly, putting her hand to her cheek, touching it gently. "Why do you love him?"

Riku looked down to her, his cheeks dusting rosey, "I guess his innocent face, and the joy he feels with little things...he's a hero…"

Mika nodded.

"Mika," he paused, scanning her features. "You're a lot like him."

Her whole body lit up red, glowing and lighting up the room with sparkles, causing the tv to spin out of control and pop.

Riku looked all around the room, looking at everything that was happening, his heart going crazy, "Mika! You're amazing!"

"Can I tell you something?" She asked softly.

He nodded.

"I am a God and you really were one of mine. In fact," she looked over to him nervously. "My favorite one."

"One?" He asked, looking at her seriously.

"Angel." She said, turning away from him.

"An angel?"

She nodded, "We were actually...very close." She blushed.

"Close?" He asked.

She nodded, "You had told me you loved me and when we were together, I eventually said that it was okay to...and I loved you back. We started a relationship and we were together all the time...romantically. And," she took a deep sigh. "I liked to watch people down below, and I found Sora and fell in love with him."

Riku tensed up, his throat tensing up.

"Well, you noticed and you left to go watch him for me, and well, you fell in love with him, too."

"And I married him." He whispered, clenching his hand on Mika's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mika...I took him from you…"

She wiped tears from her eyes, sniffing softly, "I really did miss you, though, Riku."

"You're amazing, Mika." Riku leaned down and kissed her cheek, but Mika leaned upwards and stole a kiss on the lips. Riku's eyes went wide and he then kissed her more back.

"Here, I put plenty of sugar in it." A coffee cup with a cat on it was slid over to Sora, who sat in a raggedy t shirt and sweatpants, much too big for him.

"Thank you so much…" Sora smiled sadly, taking the cup in his hands, blowing the rim of the coffee.

"So," Vanitas sighed, resting his head in his palm. "What were you doing running down the street in underwear in the middle of the night?"

Sora sighed and looked down at the coffee, swirling around. "I...it's complicated."

"Try me." He said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms and lighting a cigarette.

"Look, I love Riku and I'm married to him but a girl said she loved me and I might like her too?" He questioned himself before continuing. "Then, I get home with my husband and we have amazing hot passionate sex, and then I sleep and wake up and he and Mika are like making out on the balcony!" Sora stressed, throwing his hands in the air.

Vanitas chuckled, puffing a cloud of smoke up to the ceiling. "Sounds like a lot of trouble."

Sora nodded, getting embarrassed quickly. "It's a lot of drama I guess…" He let out a sigh. "Not to mention our apartment building burned down…"

Vanitas laughed, putting a hand on his stomach, "Rough."

"Hey, Vanitas," Sora spoke up.

"Van, please."

"Van," he took a breath. "Why do you live in this little apartment if you're in a famous band?"

Van shrugged, putting an arm on the back of his kitchen chair, looking around him, "I never was one for the big flashy lifestyle, I guess…" he shrugged once more. "This is where I lived before and this is where I live now. Never wanna change."

"I should tell you something…" Sora looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, shrimp?" He smirked, leaning forward, putting out his cigarette.

"The girl I was telling you about…" He took a deep breath. "Luka. It was Luka."

Those yellow eyes lit up brightly, looking in surprise as one pierced eyebrow raised to the sky. "Oh? Luka is a sweet girl. That surprises me."

"You like her?" Sora jumped back in his chair, a new feeling growing in his stomach.

"Yeah, of course I like her." Van leaned back, crossing his legs. "She's a sweet girl and she's beautiful."

Sora nodded in agreement, "I am usually not one for girls but she is beautiful…"

Van laughed, "You do have a husband, don't you?"

"Yeah…" He said putting his forehead on the table, groaning, "Maybe...maybe not anymore."

"Yeah, I guess he did diddle the superstar, huh?"

"She's in love with me, though…" Sora whined softly.

Van leaned to Sora and put a loving hand on his back, rubbing softly. "I think you're amazing, Sora...you're worth a lot."

His face grew red as he looked up at the comforting man.

Something in his heart jumped out at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ansem was attracted to you because of your pure heart…" Mika said, lying in Riku's arms, after they did a really long makeout session.

"He knew about me?" Riku raised an eyebrow, running Mika's shoulder.

"No, but he got the sense that you were something to take…" she shook her head sadly. "He was an evil spirit…"

"I can't say I'm surpri-"

"MIKA!" A worried voice screeched, the front door swinging open.

A blonde haired girl with wild blue eyes ran through the apartment to them on the couch in a girly manner, squatting beside them and taking Mika's hand.

Riku sat up, growing defensive of his new friend, his growl low.

"Mika, I was so worried…" The blonde panted out, clutching a sketchbook to her chest.

"What the fuck?" Riku spat, his eyes being really mean looking at the girl.

"Namine what are you doing here?" She asked her eyes looking lovingly at the girl.

"You know her?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Mika said. "She's another angel."

"Hello Riku!" Namine said as she leaped up and hugged Riku really tight around the neck kissing his cheek. "Everyone misses you so so so much!"

Riku turned red, "I just learned about the angel thing today…"

She pulled away from the hug and smiled then turned to Mika and frowned hard. "YOU!" She pointed at Mika. "You ran away and just showed up here without telling anyone...your father is so fucking pissed!" Namine lectured her.

Mika nodded and gripped Namine's white dress with her hands, Riku resting his hands on mikas waist.

"I've missed you naimine…"

Namine smiled weakly and reached out and rubbed Mika's back smiling.

"If you're happy here...I'll let you stay and tell your dad you're coming back soon okay?" Namine said.

"Thank you Namine…" Mika said.

"It's okay. And take care of her!" Namine waved as she ran out the door closing it behind her leaving the two alone again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora and Van were jamming out an Van's guitar as he talked a little about himself.

"I was actually beat as a child…" Van whispered, reaching his hand over to grab a cigarette.

Sora hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay...I was in love with one of my friends, Ventus, and we were boyfriends for a while...and my dad beat me because of it. My boyfriend Ventus loved me so

Much that he hated watching me get beat every day so he came to my house one day and killed my mom. But before I could say goodbye, Ventus was hauled off by the police and he killed himself in prison. I was sent to live with my uncle and my uncle actually used to keep me under the stair and he made me eat the moldy cheese with a side of old chicken from the fridge for dinner. That was my only meal. I met my band mates aqua and terra and we ran away." He said and smoked his cigarette.

Sora hugged him and cried, "that's awful…"

"I just use it to write good music...I use it for material. Luka is sweet and beautiful but she has not felt the love and loss that I have so my music is better."

Sora pushed Van away from him and shouted, "SHE HAS HAD TOO MUCH LOSS, VAN!"

Van stood against the wall blinking in confusion before rushing to Sora putting his lips on Sora's neck making him giggle. Van smiled saying that all he wanted from Sora was Sora's happiness and that he would do anything to get it.

Sora didn't hesitate. He knew what his heart wanted. He took Van in his arms, and kissed him roughly, letting his nature go free.

Van kissed back


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I just wanna say thank you so much to the Guest that reviewed my story! I really appreciate hearing from you! And don't worry, you'll get your wish ;3

It had been a day since Sora left, and Mika and Riku had not left the apartment that belonged to the married men. They laid on the bed, talking and watching the small tv in the bedroom and drinking together. Mika drank soda while Riku found it difficult not to indulge in his worldly comforts. Especially not that he had felt he hurt his husband.

Mika sat on the bed, watching an episode of The Real Housewives of Orange County, snorting at the tv ever so often, taking a sip of her soda. "You ever watch this?" Mika asked, looking up at her found-again love, who held her in his arms protectively.

He shook his head, "No, never."

Mika gasped looking back at the tv, "why not?"

"Sora was nev-"

"Yeah, yeah...Sora was never into this…" she sighed, putting her soda down on the nightstand. "We can find something else to watch."

Mika sat up, leaning for the remote, but Riku grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to him, stopping her with a kiss. "No."

"Why not?"

"I think it's fine just like this." He smiled very softly, kissing her plump pink lips.

"Well make our own life, right?" Mika said, her eyes looking sad.

Riku wasn't sure what to answer.

XxxxxxxxX

Sora sat in Van's lap on the couch, with a muted tv show on in the background as Sora played with an app on Van's phone.

While Van had just drifted off to sleep, a text message buzzed in and alerted Sora. Not wanting to pry, Sora couldn't help but read the text message that bannered on the top of the screen.

Aqua: Fuck, Vanitas, Terra is throwing a bitch fit and he's about to fall in it. He wants to know…

The message was cut off. Who is Aqua? Who is Terra? Sora sat up off of Van quickly, waking him up on accident.

He jolted awake, his eyes looking groggy. "Yo."

"Morning…" Sora smiled. "You got a text."

Van rolled his eyes, "Ahh, fuck it. It's not important when I'm with you." A slippery smile suddenly appeared on hips lips, and Sora's heart felt a feeling of completion. This was the affection he always desired.

"Hey, I really think it's important though…" Sora forced himself to say, holding out his phone.

Van sighed begrudgingly and took the phone from Sora's hand, reading the text out loud.

"Fuck, Van, Terra is throwing a bitch fit and he's about to fall in it." He rolled his eyes again, plopping down on the couch all the way, "TYPICAL."

Sora snickered before Van continued.

"He wants to know where you are so he can come 'beat you up.'"

Sora was alarmed at that, tensing slightly. "What is going on? Who are these people…"

Van noticed Sora's shaking and sat up, pulling him close to him, "Don't be scared, love. They're my band mates and dumb asses at that."

Sora calmed quickly, looking at the pictures on the wall of Van on stage with two people close to him on either side of him. A small girl with large breasts and a soft delicate smile and striking short blue hair, and a tall fit man with soft brown hair. Those must be them?

They look...attractive.

"Why does he want to beat you?" Sora tried not to be too nosy, gaining courage to kiss along Van's neck.

Van let out little groans of approval as he leaned his neck back, "The fuck if I know. Probably the most useless shit."

"Is he angry?" Sora now decided to use his tongue instead of his lips.

The groans raised, "Well, to be fair he's been through some major shit."

Sora didn't want to talk about Terra anymore. In truth, Van's raven black hair and those vibrating yellow eyes were driving him absolutely wild. He couldn't really control himself anymore and the scent radiating off of his new found lover was making him shake with want. Sora had never really felt this way before, and it was hard for him to contain. Even when he was with Riku, Sora could never make himself feel this way for him. This feeling is only something that Sora could describe as...lust.

Van seemed to notice the heat coming from the fragile little Sora, as his lips parted in a smirk, his mouth stopping from talking immediately. His eyebrow raised as those spotlight of eyes focused in on Sora. Without hesitation, he threw Sora on his back on the couch, hovering over him, pinning his hands to the couch above his head. "Are you trying to do something, kid?"

Sora shook his head quickly, his whole body heating up, and his stiffy growing even more stiff from the growl that shook out of Van's voice.

"I think you must be trying to stir me up." Van's low husky voice poured onto Sora and was sucked up into his pores.

Sora's whole being was now shaking with pure desire.

Van slid his hand up Sora's shirt, touching his belly button and rubbing intensely. His touch was seeping with the pleasure that Sora wanted more than life itself and he couldn't help he let out a girly high pitched moan.

Van growled out a gravelly laugh, smelling of cigarettes as he did so, taking off his own shirt and exposing to Sora a body of a god. His skin was lightly tan, with the muscles and definition of an athlete. His nipples were a dusty pink color and his belly button was surrounded by a happy trail that led Sora's eyes right to what he wanted.

Van noticed the stare and shook his finger at him, "Tsk, what kind of sins are you dreaming up, kid?"

Sora looked away, turning red and stuttering out an answer, "I-I don't know…"

"Oh come on," he hummed, leaning in and licking Sora's cheek. "No use lying to me now, kid."

Sora tried to stop his voice from speaking but somehow he couldn't. It's like he was under a spell to tell the truth. He never even hesitated, "I want you and I to sleep together."

Van sat back surprised for a moment, then instantly regain his composure, slithering his hand down to Sora's pants and hissing out a reply, "Your wish is my reply, love."

Sora's body relaxed under his touch as Van slid off his pants and boxers and threw them to the ground, taking off Sora's t shirt that he had recognized as his own bands concert shirt since Sora had borrowed it.

As Sora was naked, his sweet smell invaded Van's nostrils and made him hum with anticipation. Having to warm Sora up was like having to pray before a delicious thanksgiving meal when you hadn't eaten all day.

His raspy voice was shallow as he ordered Sora, "turn around."

Sora turned around so he was laying down on his stomach on the couch and Van changed and situated him so his butt was in the air instead. Sora blush and grew hot because he could just feel how exposed he was. This didn't matter to Van as he licked his lips, getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Sora cried out, feeling the sudden coolness of the couch as Van wasn't there.

Van walked into a room out of Sora's sight and grabbed something, and came back, holding a camera. "I want to take pictures." He said, holding up an old camera that took pictures instantly and popped them out the bottom of it leaving a white rim around the exposed photo.

Sora wanted to disagree but somehow he just couldn't. The lustful side of himself he'd never seen before was actually into it.

Van took a few photos and then went and put them on the coffee table, going back to the back bedroom to grab something else.

Sora let out a whine wanting Van to return but it didn't increase the speed it took for Van to come back.

When he did finally come back, Van was holding a pair of binoculars.

"What are those for?" Sora asked, sitting up, looking at Van.

Van pushed him back down to the position he was in and swing the binoculars from their straps.

"I'm gonna give these puppies to my neighbor who is just outside that window there." He pointed to a window that was about 3 feet from a window in another building. "And I'm gonna tell him at 3 o'clock, he needs to look out his window."

Sora looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was 2:54.

Sora felt his heart skip a few beats. "Great." He heard himself say. What's gotten into him? All these things he's doing...lust must be changing him a lot.

"Okay I'll be right back."

Van rushed out the door and came back as quick as he could.

As soon as he returned he quickly put himself into Sora and pumped in and out. And sure enough, 3 o'clock came and went the two of them saw the neighbor look through the window at them and quickly drop the binoculars.

Van laughed.

A few minutes later two people barged into the apartment, when luckily, Sora was in the bathroom.

Van sat on the couch, smoking a cigarette and watching the movie Bedazzled.

Aqua stood in the doorway while Terra walked straight over to Van and grabbed him by his shirt collar, lifting him in the air, "FUCK YOU, VAN!"

Aqua sighed and closed the front door walking and grabbing Terra's arm, making him relax, "Calm down, Terra…"

"I've fucking had it with you man, fuck you." Terra spit in Van's face.

Van let out a low laugh, rolling his eyes, "Fuck you, Terra."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you fucker!" As Terra raised his arm back to punch Van, they all heard a toilet flush and they all froze. "Is there someone fucking here right now?"

Sora stepped out of the bathroom door and quickly rushed over to Van, "Oh my god, what's going on here?"

"Hi, I'm Aqua." Aqua said to Sora and Sora smiled.

"I'm Sora, Van and I are-"

"Fucking." Van said, laughing.

Terra growled and punched Van in the face.

Both Aqua and Sora gasped.

"We-I mean…" Sora stuttered out, a little scared.

"Look," Terra turned to Sora and glared. "Vans not a great guy okay?"

"Why not?"

"Fuck you, Terra." Van said, spitting out blood.

"He missed another concert today, and he's been sitting here on meth for 3 weeks now, not ever leaving this stupid apartment." Terra said to Sora, ignoring him.

"Look, Sora, baby, that's not even fucking true, he's just a jealous little bitch because I stole his boyfriend from him." Van snickered and stood up off the couch.

"Fuck you, man." Terra screamed, hurling another five punches in Van's face.

"Stop it guys…" Aqua crossed her arms and sighed.

"Yeah please stop." Sora said.

And as Sora said it they both stopped looking to Sora.

"I love Van." Sora smiled at the now bloody and bruised Van, still being grabbed by the collar. "I don't care if he has a drug problem…"

van smiled at him, "I love you too, Sor."

Terra gagged, "Fucking gross."

Aqua giggled, "This is cute."

"Were leaving, Aqua." Terra growled and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the apartment.

Sora and Van instantly gravitated to one another and kissed passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riku and Mika walked through a bakery in the middle of the busy street, on their first official date. Mika was smiling and laughing, just how Riku liked to see her. Her purple hair was tying back with a pink ribbon that belonged to Riku, and she wore a pale aqua dress with a bow at the waist and a white color with a pink rose pinned to one of the collars. Her black cardigan was complimented by a black beret that had a matching pink rose on one side with a white bow. She laughed and smiled and pointed to a pastry through the glass and told the baker that she wanted two of that one.

Riku was having a hard time concentrating on this situation in front of him. Something in his stomach stirred slowly. What was the feeling that was growing there, exactly? He was seeing ghosts of Sora everywhere he looked, and he couldn't but wonder where he was...if he was okay...if he still loved him.

Riku shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out the window of the bakery at the crowds of people. What was even happening right now? What was going on between them? Were they even still married?  
"Riku," A laughing voice called to him.  
He looked down and saw his new lover, grinning at him, holding up two bags of pastries, proudly. "Hm?" He questioned.

She shook the two bags that she held up by her face and grinned cutely, "I SCORED!"  
Riku pushed a smile and patted her head affectionately. "Good job." He praised her.

She grinned and held onto her purse and took his hand. "Let's go to a clothing store!"

He nodded and followed her out of the pastry store and down the busy street, pushing passed everyone that tried to walk along and finally into a store.

When the bell rang and the door opened, all Riku could see was pink everywhere. Pink, and pink, and even more pink.

He blushed as he noticed all the fancy lace bras hanging all around the store. Was this a lingerie shop?

Mika looked up at him grinning as she handed him the pastries. "Want to pick out some and I'll try them on?"  
Riku gave a slow nod, not really sure what to think. Slowly, he made his way through the store and picked out a purple bra that matched her hair. It was slightly see-through and it made him a little nervous to know what she'd think when she saw that he had picked that one.

He approached her as she was still looking through racks. She looked at him, expectantly, "Hm?"

"I found one." He said, looking away, offering her the purple bra.  
Her face turned red too and she giggled lightly, taking it from his hands.  
"I'll go try this on, okay?" She smile and ran off, going into the dressing room.  
Riku took a seat in a chair just outside the dressing room and crossed his arms, looking in the mirror that was situated right in front of himself. He could see this horrible reflection that he had been actively avoiding the entire week that he had been alone with Mika. He didn't know what kind of mess he was without Sora. He didn't really want to know, either. But sitting here in front of the mirror, he finally was forced to see it for himself.

His eyes were swollen and purple with the lack of sleep he had been getting. Puffy with the crying he had been doing in secret behind the back of Mika while she slept.  
His hair was barely washed or brushed, and his shirt was poorly buttoned.

He noticed his eyebrows arching with concern for his own well-being. What has happened? What is he without Sora?

Where _is_ Sora?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora stepped out of the shower onto the white bathmat that he had soaked with the impression of his footprint, rubbing himself with a white towel. His usually spiky brown hair flopped down over his eyes as he tried to dry it. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, meeting his lover, Vanitas, there with a smile.

"Hey, cookie." Van purred, licking his lips as he pushed a sandwich into his mouth. "I was just thinking about you."  
Sora giggled and kissed his lips, "I was just here five minutes ago. I only left to take a shower, dummy."

Van shrugged, and ripped off Sora's towel, exposing his nudity. "Hey there, good-lookin."

"HEY!" Sora shrieked, reaching back for his towel. "We've already done it like ten times this morning alone…"

Van groaned, "What if that's not enough for me?"

Sora laughed, blushing. He could never get enough of Van, either, actually…

In that way, they were kind of perfect for each other.

They had been a couple for about a week now and they were madly in love with one another. Sora let himself be swept away by his new lover's kiss, as he was pushed up on the kitchen counter.

"I love you, Van." Sora whispered, kissing his lover.

Then suddenly, his phone vibrated.  
Sora apologized to Van and looked at his phone. It was a text from his new friend, Aqua.

"Who is that?" Van groaned, lighting a cigarette.

"It's Aqua," He smiled looking at his phone and texting a reply.  
"What the fuck? What does she have to say?" He growled, sitting on the counter and puffing on his cig.

"She wants to meet me at a cafe in ten minutes for lunch." He smiled to his phone.  
"What did you say?" Van raised an eyebrow looking at his lover.  
"I said, 'of course!'"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aqua sat at their little table in the corner of the cafe, wearing thick sunglasses, a newspaper boy hat, and a thick trench coat, sipping a small coffee, and texting on her phone, as to not be recognized. Sora spotted her right away though, as she told him what her disguise would be and he quickly joined her at the table, sitting across from her.  
"Hey, girl!" Sora smiled and put his hands on hers.  
She smiled back wide and took off her sunglasses, smiling bright, "I'm so glad you could come. I've been needing some girl time…" Aqua paused, and looked down awkwardly. "Well, you know what I meant."  
He laughed and shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm not offended."

She smiled at him, relieved, "Good…"  
"So, what's up?" Sora asked, as he ordered a small coffee and a donut for himself.

Aqua sighed, her exhaustion apparent. "Look, Terra has been driving me _nuts!_ I think he's lost his goddamn mind, Sora."  
"What's he doing?" Sora sipped his coffee and looked at her expectantly.

"He's still really hung up about Vanitas being a complete asshole…" She paused and winced again, looking at Sora. "No offense."  
"None taken." Sora giggled. "But, what exactly happened between those two, anyways?"

Aqua sighed, "Van hasn't told you yet?"

Sora shook his head.  
Aqua drank all of her coffee in one chug and set it back down on the table, "Well...Terra used to have a boyfriend…"  
"Really?" Sora arched an eyebrow. He didn't think someone like Terra would be gay.

"It was a childhood friend of Terra's and they were really close…" She paused and looked at her empty cup with a sad smile. "They were so close that they fell in love, even at an early age."

"That's so sweet…" Sora smiled, but asked, "When did they break up then?"  
"They didn't exactly break up…" Aqua looked uncomfortable, looking to the side. "They were together and this really pissed Terra's parents off so they beat him…"

Sora gasped, putting a hand to his mouth. "Oh my god!"

"They had sex all the time, and I think one time, Terra's parents found out, and it was just a total mess…"  
"I can only imagine…" Sora sighed softly, thinking how lucky he was that his mom was just happy to have him back after 4 years, so she didn't care if he was married to a guy…

"Well, anyways. We met Vanitas." Her soft smile disappeared for a grim look. "Vanitas and the three of us became best friends, and…" She trailed off.

"And what?"

"And…" She took a deep breath. "Somehow, Terra's boyfriend lost his way, and cheated on him with Vanitas…"

Sora's eyes twinged with a hint of jealousy as Aqua continued.  
"They had sex, and he regretted it. Terra found out, was pissed, and they broke up." Aqua nodded sadly, looking as if it was hard for her to still accepted that truth, too.

"That's terrible…" Sora looked down at his coffee, watching it swirl around. "What happened to him?"

"Well, since Terra didn't believe him when he said how much he truly loved Terra, he decided to try and prove it to Terra." Aqua's voice dropped to a suddenly shaky octave.

"What did he do?" Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, one night, while Terra's parents were beating him, his ex protected him and killed both of his parents for him, trying to stop them from killing Terra with their anger…" Aqua whispered.

"Oh my GOD!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah…" Aqua tried to compose herself before continuing. "The police took him away and he was put in jail before they could even understand it was defensive…"  
"That's horrible, Aqua. We have to get him out." Sora stood from his chair, feeling a strong urge to free this innocent hero.

Aqua shook his head. "No can do."

"Why not…?"

"People in jail found out he was gay, and they killed him." Aqua's eyes started to water.

Sora's did too, covering his mouth in horror. "That is…"  
"I know…" Aqua sighed. "Well, after that happened, Terra was sent away to a relative. They treated him badly, even worse, really. Vanitas got the idea to start a band, and told him he could get him out if he wanted to join. So Terra agreed, and here we are."

Sora shook his head, looking absolutely devastated. "Th-That's so horrible I can't even imagine…"

"Well, we're some kind of dysfunctional family now." Aqua forced a smile.

"At least you have each oth-"

"Sora?" Sora heard a deep voice coming from behind him, and when he turned around, he saw two cyan eyes staring straight through him through the cafe window. A tall silver haired man with sad looking eyes that he almost recognized. Was that-

A purple haired girl came and pulled him away from the window. Mika.

She pulled him out of view and the two of them walked off hand in hand down the street.

So that's how it is.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **AN; Aww guest you are so sweet! Your amazing reviews are great encouragement for me to get these chapters out as quick as I can! I hope you keep reading! X3**

Riku and Mika had made their way back home to the apartment that Sora and Riku used to call home. As soon as they walked through the door, Riku knew he was in over his head. His stomach was sloshing around inside him and the world felt like it was spinning. Though he felt this way, Mika never really seemed to notice. Instead she ran inside and hurried to the bedroom saying she was gonna try on her new clothes they bought.

Riku didn't even really make out what she said. He stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it tight before throwing his head into the toilet, and ridding his stomach of the sloshing bile.

"What is happening…?" He cried to himself as he rested his cheek on the toilet seat, looking to the wall to gaze at a wedding photo of him and Sora.

Sora was squinting from the sun being in his face, his smile like a sun itself. He was so happy and he was so adorable. Riku noticed himself beside Sora. He was stern but smiling, only in admiration at the one he loved, refusing to look at the camera so he could take in the moment. He never regretted that. Even now.

He wondered where the love of his life was…

He saw him at that cafe...for a brief second and he was with a girl? Blue hair. Beautiful...big boobs.

Riku felt his stomach turn one more time, hurling himself above the toilet to gag.

She was gorgeous, no two ways about it. Her eyelashes were thick and her lips were full.

Though she was no Mika, she was still gorgeous.

The thought of his Sora being with this girl absolutely repulsed and angered him.

But mostly it made him sad.

He knew inside that he deserved this. He knew inside that this might just be his punishment for what happened...with Ansem.

He shook his head and sat up from the floor, looking for a way, any way to relieve this pain he was feeling.

He searched the medicine cabinet, the drawers until finally: a razor blade.

Riku winced as he dragged the razor across his skin but felt instant relief. The blood oozing out was a sign of progression. The was his pain leaving his body.

And once it was gone, Riku felt nothing. Riku felt...absolutely…nothing.

"Riku!" Mika could be heard knocking on the door. "You okay?"

Riku rinsed off his blood in the sink while responding, "I'm perfectly okay."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora and Aqua walked the streets of the city a little longer, holding hands and quickly becoming best friends. Aqua's soft spoken voice was something that calmed him and made him peaceful, and he never wanted to leave the comfort of her.

Walking aimlessly around 7 o'clock, the two of them reached a park near Van's apartment building and they both plopped on the swings, causing the metal construction to shake. They both let out hardy laughs.

"Aqua, hanging out with you is so fun!" Sora smiled two bright blue eyes at her.

Aqua smiled sadly, looking down, "I've not had fun like this in years...my main duty in life is to keep Van and Terra from literally killing each other…"

Sora frowned, "Those two really dont like each other, huh?"

Aqua shook her head, "They actually have a strange kinship with one another...maybe because they both loved Ventus."

Sora's eyes went wide at the realization, "Did you say Ventus?"

Aqua nodded, looking over at Sora, "Yeah, Ven, why?"

Sora's heart picked up speed as he dragged his feet aggressively in the mulch beneath them. "Aqua, Van told me that...exact story about Ventus. But in his story...he was in Terra's shoes…"

Aqua took a minute to understand what he meant, and when it hit her, she rose from her swing, her eyebrows arched, "Are you serious?"

Sora nodded, too nervous to look at how angry her face was. "Why did he lie…?"

Aqua spoke a little loudly, her voice because a little pissed, "Probably just to sound more human."

Sora's heart was racing hard, "And the drugs...the meth?"

Aqua sat down again, realizing Sora's panic as she put an arm around her new best friend, "I'm sorry Sora...I wish I had taken this more when we first met…"

"Tell me the truth, Aqua…" Sora quivered.

"He...he's not addicted." Aqua whispered, looking down. "But he does them a few times a day. Just because he wants to."

Sora began to shake violently, tears starting to pour out of his eyes, "Who did I fall in love with?"

Aqua shook her head, rubbing his back, "God only knows, Sora...I'm so sorry…"

Sora looked up hopelessly to the moon as if asking for some kind of answer from god. And when he did that, he noticed an orange tiny light on a balcony of the apartment building. Sora's eyes shifted to the orange light when he was able to make out it was a cigarette light. Holding the cigarette was the silhouette of Van, standing on the balcony, looking down at the two of them.

At that moment, Sora's heart nearly stopped.

"Aqua!"

Aqua sat up, rubbing his head now.

Sora pushed her hand off of him and stood up, "I have to go now!" He shouted, running for the building.

"O-Okay…"

XxxxxxxxxX

Riku opened the bedroom door to find Mika, standing in her new bra that she bought. Riku's eyes widened as he blushed in surprise, "O-oh, I'm sorry." He said, covering his eyes and looking away.

"No," Mika spoke softly and stepped forward, grabbing Riku's wrist and putting his arm down. Her smile was gentle and genuine. "I wanted you to see…"

Riku nervously looked up and saw Mika in that purple bra he had picked out earlier. He looked down to his feet, not sure if it was really appropriate to look.

"What?" Mika pouted, her purple hair up in a messy bun. "Do you not like it?"

Riku blushed hard, shaking his head, "No, no, that's not it…"

"Then what is?" She tilted her head, looking at him oddly.

"I just…" Riku wasn't sure what to say exactly. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking about Sora constantly...that would just absolutely crush her feelings. He cared about her too much to put her through that purposefully…

"What's wrong…?" She grabbed both of his hands, holding onto them tightly, offering a sense of comfort.

"I guess I just-"

Before Riku could finish, Mika had gotten on her tippy toes, crashing her face into Riku's, providing him a hypnotizing kiss.

Trying to seem normal, Riku kissed back before pulling away casually. "I'm gonna get some Vodka. You want any?"

Mika smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm okay with the apple juice that I had earlier."

Riku smiled back and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'll be back, okay?"

She nodded and Riku slipped on his coat and boats, tied his hair in a small bun and headed for the liquor store, trudging through the terrain.

When he stepped out into the outside from the building, he noticed the heavy snowfall that was surrounding him. The thick white flakes of snow falling reminded him of his wedding day with his lover. His heart ached and all he wanted was to deter the aching. Get rid of it at all costs.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached the liquor store. Walked to the back isle and grabbed three bottles of Vodka and walked it to the register where a bored, snooty looking blonde woman with slicked back hair sat filing her names.

He put the bottles on the counter and cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.

Not even looking up at him, she responded, "What do you want, kid?"

Riku gestured to the bottles, "I'd like to pay for these."

The woman shook her head, "Come on, homo, I know you ain't fucking 21, you pansy."

Riku was offended, arching his eyebrows, "How do you know if I'm gay or not?"

"Fucking dumbass," the woman put the nail file down with aggression and slid her eyes up to meet his, looking pissed. "It's me, fuck boy." She gestured to a name tag.

"Larxene?" Riku's eyebrows raised as he read it. "Larxy?"

"'Bout time, fucker." She rolled her eyes and tapped her white painted nails on the counter.

"Foxy Larxy." Riku smiled wide. "It's been years."

"Yeah, yeah. Last time I saw you was graduation or whatever." She scoffed.

"Everything you say still sounds like an insult." Riku smiled. "It's refreshing to know that not everyone changes."

"Well, fuck you, too." She groaned and looked at his left ring finger, noticing the band. "You married now, fucker?"

He shrugged and sighed, playing with his wedding ring, "It's a long story, I guess. I'm not sure anymore."

"What? That's pretty fucked." She laughed at him, raising an eyebrow. "Sora?"

Riku nodded, blushing.

"Wow, congrats, homo. Your gay dreams finally came true. Why aren't you shitting rainbows or something?" Her deadpan voice was a little hard to ignore.

"Ah, well…" He trailed off softly. "I guess we're kind of on a break right now."

"Wow," she leaned back, rolling her eyes. "It's good to know that my life isn't as fucked as my parents make me believe. I mean," she paused and pointed to Riku. "Look at you."

Riku let a small smile escape as he shrugged, "Working at a liquor store is pretty shit, though."

She nodded and started scanning the bottles and bagging them, "Well, my fucker on an ex took all my shit, including my money, the fuck."

Riku looked at her sympathetically, "Marluxia?"

"Yeah, the fucking high school beauty queen." She sighed and aggressively threw the bottles into paper bags. "Turns out he was strictly dickly."

Riku winced. How could he tell her that literally everyone knew but her in high school? "You married him?"

She nodded and pulled up the paper bags, putting them on the counter, "Yep. That'd be 34.56."

"Oh, yeah," he took out his credit card and handed it to her. "How long did that last?"

She shook her head, sliding the card, "About 4 months."

"How'd you find out?" He asked as the receipt printed.

"Ugh," she threw her hands in the air as she whipped the receipt out of the printer. "I caught the homo in bed with fuckin' , our home ec teacher."

Riku laughed, taking the receipt and bags off the counter, "Oh. Well, was always a perv…"

She nodded and shrugged, "I think high school marriages just aren't meant to be, that's all. You and I are in the same boat."

Riku's stomach turned as she said that.

He nodded softly and raised a hand to say goodbye, "I'll see you around, Larxy."

She nodded and went back to filing her nails, "Hope not."

He opened the store doors and exited back into the snow.

High school marriages aren't meant to be?

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sora opened the front door to the apartment that he and Van had been sharing to find it completely dark inside. Sora nervously pushed the door opened and tried to find the light switch, fumbling around a bit before he heard a growling voice.

"Did you have fun with Aqua?"

Sora squeaked, jumping out of his skin. "Oh my god, Van. You scared me to death!" He tried to laugh, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Did you have fun with Aqua?" He repeated.

Sora finally found the light switch, flipping it on.

He saw Van sitting in a chair next to the couch, the apartment trashed. The tv in prices on the floor, the couch ripped to pieces.

"Jesus, Van! What happened in here?" Sora's eyes widened, looking at the mess.

"Answer the fucking question, Sora." Van's eyes were scarily calm while his voice was drenched in anger.

"I-I did…" he nodded, looking down at his hands. "I, I actually saw Riku at the cafe today…"

Van stood up quickly, his eyebrows furrowing, "I know."

Sora looked away as Van got closer to him, "I-It wasn't anything! He was with his girlfriend, so-"

"I don't give a damn." He spoke quietly, hissing the words out like a snake in his ear. "You hanging out with a dirty bitch that yaps too much."

Sora closed his eyes as they started to well with tears. "A-Aqua didn't do anything, Van, it was-"

As Sora said that, Van's hands lounged to his throat, gripping it tightly, cutting off his air supply. Sora gasped, trying to breath as he gasped out, "Van, please, I love you…"

Van squeezed harder and harder until Sora squeaked out in desperation, losing consciousness.

Van heard the squeak and let his grip on Sora go, causing Sora to fall to the ground like a ragdoll, gasping for life.

Van turned around, putting his hands on the back of his head, "Fuck it, alright? We're gonna meet up with that fucker and that princess and we're gonna have a talk."

Sora could barely make out what he was saying, trying to calm himself down from nearly being murdered.

"Sora, were gonna have a little play date." He turned to Sora and squatted next to him, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it. "And were gonna get along famously. All four of us."

Sora was still gasping on the floor.

"M'kay, love?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **AN: Thanks so much again for your review, guest! So sweet as always! Oh man, Sora being into that rough S &M! Oh my, would that be a crazy twist! Haha! I hope** **you enjoy! ;3**

Sora awoke from the floor, rubbing his eyes. The stinging ache around his neck was a grim reminder of the night before. He felt himself start to shake as he sat up and leaned against the foot of the couch, pulling his knees to his chest. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have not possibly known about what kind of idiot he was? He was so stupid for "falling in love" with Van…

Riku...he looked...sad? He looked so sad at the cafe, but Sora could be mistaken, couldn't he?

He buried his head in his knees, shaking violently now. He had true love all this time, didn't he? Riku, Riku would never do this to him. He'd never hurt him like Van did without any hesitation at all. Tears flowed out of him, not stopping anytime soon. He finally has snapped out of the lustful trance that Van had him in, and he can see clearly for the first time in a week. Van was an asshole. A lying asshole. And Sora...how could Sora have forgotten his love for Riku so quickly? How could that have even happened?

Sure, his love for Riku was slow blooming, but he did end up falling for him hard. What kind of shitty person was Sora, anyways? Who would leave their husband like this?

Finally seeing a clear answer, Sora picked himself up off the floor, his energy very low. Taking a deep and looking around the apartment to check for Van, Sora moved for the front door, gripping his phone in his hand. Let's go…

He crept to the front door and put a hand on the knob when suddenly-

His shirt was pulled backwards, yanking him away from the door.

Van stood behind him, gripping him with great force, "Where are you going? We haven't had the play date yet." He sneered and threw Sora on the couch.

Sora nodded vigorously, his tears stopping. "You're right, you're right."

Van shook his head, sitting next to Sora and pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it. "Kid, listen."

Sora began to shake subtly as Van plopped down beside him.

"I know you're probably thinking something like, 'Oh my god, this is horrible! Van is such a fucking shit head! Blah blah blah.' But look, I'm actually not that bad, okay?" He took a puff of his cigarette looking at the smashed tv. "At least I'm not as bad as everyone says I am."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora took a big risk in looking up at Van.

"You know, the stories and stuff." He shrugged and sucked on his cigarette. "Ohhhh, big and scary. Torturing you forever, and all that." He shook his head and exhaled smoke. "Look, I'm really not as bad as they say I am. And to be honest, I only got as mad as I did because I think I actually have feelings for you."

Sora felt his heart pick up speed as he quickly looked away again.

"You're a pretty face and a pure heart. Pure hearts are hard to resist corrupting. And sure I cheated here and there, played with you a bit, blah blah blah," he leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs. "But that's just technical stuff and, I mean, I didn't expect this outcome. And I sort of boxed myself into a corner trying to make me seem halfway understandable."

Sora looked up at this fixated yellow eyes, "The lying?"

He shrugged and put the cigarette back in his mouth, "Yeah, I guess the lying. I'm not used to this feeling. That's all." He turned to Sora and gave him a snake-like grin.

"What feeling?" Sora asked, not sure if he should be scared or not.

"Look, I picked you up mostly to use you, but I stretched it out on purpose because I guess I just love fucking things over for myself." He shook his own and stood up quickly, grabbing Sora's phone from his small hands.

"H-hey!" Sora called out and reached a hand for his possession.

"Look, call your boy-toy and arrange a meet up with the four of us, okay?" He growled, throwing the phone at Sora. "I need to get out for a bit, just don't leave okay? I'll know when you do."

And with that, the front door slammed, and Sora gripped his cellphone in tears.

XxxxxxX

Riku laid on his couch, two out of the three purchased bottles were consumed last. His head was killing him and the sun was now coming in through the curtains. Mika still slept sounding in his room he used to share with Sora. Sighing at the thought of her sleeping in the bed that belonged to Sora, Riku sat up, rubbing his aching head.

Still wearing his clothes, he thought the easiest thing he could do would be to just slide on his combat boots, slip on a jacket and head to the store for some kind of relief.

He nodded to himself, approving the idea and did as he had planned, heading out into the snow with a light hoodie and some black combat boots.

The convenience store down the street was not too far, luckily enough for him. And in no time he was walking through the front door, the bell that announced his entrance, making his head even worse.

"Welcome!" A bright cheery voice beamed from the cash register.

"Mm." Riku groaned, making way for the pain killers.

"W-wait up!" The voice, growing distant called and Riku stopped in his tracks.

The sound of footsteps approached him and he turned around on queue to meet the bright blue eyes of long time friend Kairi.

"Riku! It is you!" She smiled at him, waving. "It's been a long time!"

Riku nodded, looking away. He really didn't want to start up a conversation with Sora's ex and Mika's cousin…

"What are you up to now a days? I heard you and Mika are actually pretty close…" She whispered the last part, leaning in.

He nodded softly, not wanting to admit the pain she's in, "I guess."

She smiled sadly, "Poor Sora, huh?"

He winced and looked down the pain killer isle, "I have to go and ge-"

"Hey, so my boyfriend and I were actually gonna have a party two nights from now and I think it'd be great if you and Mika could come." She paused and added, "I mean, or Sora. Whoever you're with at the time…"

Riku stared blankly at the painkillers just a few feet away. Why was she doing this?

"You plan on picking someone any time soon?" She snorted. "Saix has his bet on Mika, but I think you just won't ever decide."

Riku shoved his hands in his pocket, his eyes welling.

"Either way, I hope you can make me some money in this bet by just being you, huh? I mean you never seem to pick between her and So-"

"Jesus fucking Christ, shut the fuck up you stick figure bimbo." A raspy voice spoke firmly from behind Kairi, grabbing the attention of both Kairi and Riku.

They whipped their heads to the speaker.

Larxene stood, a hand on hip with a shopping basket in the other hand. She wore some different clothes than the uniform polo that Riku had seen her in last night. A fashionable oversized sweater, leggings and boots with a fur trim.

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms, "Oh come on, Larxene, don't you have some gay guy to try and get to have sex with you?"

Larxene snorted through her nose, grabbing something from the end cap and tossing it at Kairi, "Don't you have to double check that you made it out unscathed from your last orgy?"

Kairi clumsily caught it and took a glance at the box. She covered it up quickly but Riku could still see it. A pregnancy test.

Kairi screeched, "Ugh, why don't you just turn lesbian! You already look the part."

Larxene shrugged and looked over Kairi, "I just might. You've already touched all the dick in this town, and I wouldn't touch anything that's fucked you with a 40 foot pole."

Riku held back a stifled snicker as Kairi's face turned red. He could see her brain try to come up with a retort but clearly couldn't find one.

Finally she just let out a guttural, "BITCH!" And she stormed back to her register.

Larxene snorted and rolled her eyes, "Original, right?"

Riku smiled softly and nodded to her, "Thanks for that."

She shrugged and sashayed into the painkiller isle. "Don't mention it. I've been dreaming of the day I have a reason to knock her down a peg."

Riku smiled and followed her down the aisle as she took something from the shelf and tossed it at him. He caught it and looked at the box.

"For your hangover, homo." She gestured.

Riku laughed and shook his head, "How'd you know?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him unamused, "Nobody buys three bottles of vodka and doesn't get a hangover the next day."

He let out a guilty laugh, shrugging and holding onto the medicine box. "So what are you here for, hot shot?"

She scoffed and grabbed a box of menstrual medicine, tossing it in her basket, "The bloody river flows once more. Can you believe that time of the month actually makes me less bitchy?"

Riku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "You? Well, you can't get any more bitchy, so it makes sense."

She groaned and put up an offensive finger, "Fuck you, homo."

He snorted and pushed her shoulder, let out an innocent and genuine laugh.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," she turned to him, dropping her finger and putting her hand on her hip instead. "I was thinking...since it's that time of the month, and my bitch level changed to a nine from a ten, maybe I can be generous and offer you a one on one hang out with me?"

Riku was taken aback by this, raising an eyebrow, "You're not gonna try to rob me or something?"

She laughed hard, putting a hand on her chest, "Fuck no! I don't want any of your rainbow underwear or whatever."

Riku laughed along with before nodding, gratefully, "Yeah. That'd be cool."

XxxxxX

The little lunch spot that Larxene had led him to was a pretty small hole in the wall type of place. It was dark atmosphere and intimate with sports on in the background and an active and ready supply of alcohol, which neither of them were a stranger to at this point in their lunch.

Larxene took another swig of her beer, putting it in front of her, eyeing the bacon cheeseburger and the tub of fries that the server had just brought out, "Fuck, this food looks amazing."

Riku laughed, setting his beer down shaking his head at her, "I don't know how you manage to keep your figure with that kind of shit you eat."

"Fuck you, fancy pants, at least I eat." She snapped back at him, taking the burger with two hands.

"So," Riku leaned back in his chair, looking at the ravenous Larxene. "Have you spoken to Marluxia much in the passed, uh-"

"Year?" She asked, a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I guess a year." Riku nodded taking another few sips of his beer.

"Nah," she shook her head. "Not that I mind. That Lance Bass totally bailed out on my whole life when I caught him." She took another bite of her burger, trying to chew. "Not that I was gonna stick around anyways. Just would have been nice if I could have gotten all my shit back before it got completely soaked in glitter."

Riku snorted at that, leaning his head back, "That's some real shit."

"Tell me about it," she shook her head. "But, speaking of real shit." Larxene shifter a serious gaze to a suddenly elusive Riku.

"What do you mean?" He asked, finishing off his beer.

"You and Sora, what the fuck else would I mean, dumb ass?" She rolled her eyes, shoving her face with some fries.

"What do you want to know then?" Riku questioned, looking at the soccer game going on on the tv as a form of distraction.

"Like, what the fuck did I miss?" She asked loudly, like it was obvious.

"Ah, well…" Riku thought back, scratching his neck. "I mean, Sora and I got married and it was great but…" He paused, thinking about where it went wrong.

"Then what?" She asked, a blonde eyebrow raised high.

"Do you…" He paused. "Do you remember Ansem?"

Larxene took a moment, as if she was trying hard to remember. Suddenly, a light bulb hit her and her face erupted into laughter, "You mean the old fucker with a cheap ass spray tan! Goddamn, what a dickweed. Motherfucker thought he was the sultan of the fucking body building gay club!"

Her laughter burst through the entire bar.

"I, well, yeah, him." Riku scratched the back of his neck now, looking away.

"What about him?" She questioned, hunched over her burger again.

"Things went sour with him recently and since then, there's been a big distance between me and Sora." He sighed, taking a lid off a new beer bottle. "Not to mention this neighbor girl who is an idol moved across the hall and basically pushed Sora away from me."

Larxene wasn't fazed, "What the fuck is a pop star doing in an apartment?"

Riku shrugged, "I guess she wanted to be closer to Sora. She liked him…"

"Fucking no shit. Everyone liked that fruit cake for some reason. I never got it." She rolled her eyes, chugging another beer, washing down a bite of burger.

"Well, anyways," Riku chose to ignore the negative comment about the love of his life. "She came onto me and Sora saw it. And he ran out and I wasn't able to find him until not too long ago. I saw him in a cafe with a girl."

"Holy fucking shit, Dr. Frank N. Furter, you're getting cucked so hard right now." She snorted and nearly fell out of her chair.

"Well, if I am, so is he." Riku defended himself, trying to act casual about it.

"Wait, what the fuck, you're not banging the neighbor are you?" She paused, her mouth hanging open.

"I-" Riku flushed red and shook his head. "No! We haven't done that but she kisses me a lot and at first I was okay with it...but...now I just-"

"You miss your hubby booboo?" She asked, surprisingly soft.

"Y-yes." He nodded, crossing his hands on his lap, looking down in shame.

"You fucked up, honey." She laughed and shook her head. "But you have to tell the bitch to hit the road and then go find Sora."

"It's hard because she-"

"Shut the fuck up about the bitch, dude." She groaned, rolling her eyes. "You can't get him back if you don't ditch the titties."

He couldn't argue there…

"After she's gone, the next step is to-"

Suddenly, Larxene was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. Riku's ringtone.

He quickly reached inside his hoodie pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Holy shit it's Sora!" He looked up, wide eyed at Larxene.

"Don't fucking answer it!"

"Hello?" Riku spoke quietly, putting the phone to his ear.

"Fuck." She groaned and slammed her head on the table.

"R-Riku?" The voice on the other side answered him, sounding as though the name was foreign to him.

"Yeah, baby...it's me…" Riku tried to contain the excitement and the shaking in his voice. Sora sounds so sad...what happened to him?

"I-I need you to come meet me for dinner tonight…" Sora's voice was quivering.

Riku gripped the phone tightly in his hand, "Darling, where are you?"

"Please me-meet me for dinner tonight at Twilight Town's restaurant, okay?" The voice was getting quieter.

Riku gave up on asking and just shook his head, "Yeah...okay, baby."

"Please bring Mika. Please…" Sora let out a small whimper and Riku suddenly had the urge to burst into tears and fight at the same time.

Did this blue haired bimbo do this to him? Did she make him this way?

"Yeah, whatever you want, darling…" Riku paused and turned away from Larxene. "I love you, baby."

"I-" The phone crackled over the line before it continued. "-you, too…"

And the line went dead.

Riku pulled the phone from his ear.

"What the fuck?" Larxene glared at him, a cheek resting in her palm. "What the fuck happened?

Riku smiled and looked up at her, "I'm getting him back."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Van came in the door toting a plastic bag from a department store, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Sora sat up, looking at a broken picture frame beside him, trying to not draw attention to himself.

It didn't work. "Sora, I got you some new digs for dinner. You gotta look nice."

Sora cocked his head to the side, "Are we going somewhere fancy?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "No but I still need you to look nice...and maybe it'd help you feel more comfortable."

Sora pulled his knees to his chest and nodded.

"Now hurry up and get changed. We're gonna run late by this point."

Sora nodded and took his clothes to the bathroom, changing into a white pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt. The shoes in the bag were a shiny black pair of oxfords that complimented him well. He was really wondering how Van was able to get a size that fit him so perfectly? Did he measure him when he wasn't looking or something? Sora shrugged. All that mattered was that he was going to see his husband whom he had underappreciated for years now.

XxxxxxxX

Riku walked into his apartment, with a nosy Larxene railing behind him.

He stepped inside to find Mika wearing a small floral dress with lace, her hair in a ponytail with a bow sitting on the base of her ponytail. Her floral dress was covered with a pink apron and she stood in the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl.

She froze when she saw Riku, smiling, "Where've you been!"

Riku rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "I, uh, I was actually just going to the store to get some headache medicine when I bumped into an old high school friend, Larxene." He smiled and gestured to Larxene.

Mika smiled and waved while Larxene practically ignored her, looking around the apartment.

"Uh, well, we went for lunch and we got a phone call so I came home."

Mika out the mixing bowl down and dusted her hands off on her apron, walking towards Riku with a smile, "Well, I'm glad you're home...I missed you."

Riku looked away, helplessly, "I, uh, you, t-"

He caught a poisonous glare from Larxene.

Mika's eyebrow raised in slight annoyance as she whipped her head over to Larxene who had no hesitations in looking back at her with a face a million times more hostile.

"I don't know what I did to offend you, but I apologize as well as hope that you can calm your temper in the near future!" Mika put her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Larxene.

"Look," she rolled her eyes and walked into the living room area, plopping down on the couch. "You're the pair of titties fucking up my homo's life, okay? To make things right, you have to bounce. We clear?"

"Larxy-" Riku started, in a scolding tone.

Mika raised her hand to silence him, staring at the blonde. "You are saying that Riku feels this way?"

She shrugged and pulled a nail file from her purse, running it over the tips of her nails. "I'm not saying that it isn't how he feels."

Mika slowly turned her gaze to Riku. "You think this is the truth? I'm in the way?"

Riku felt completely attack, backing into the wall and looking away from her, "M-Mika, I'm just worried about Sora…"

She nodded and put her hands down on the front of her apron, looking down at them, "I, too, worry about where he is…"

Larxene scoffed from the couch.

"He called me, Mika." He looked at her with a serious face. "We have to go meet him for dinner."

"It wouldn't be appropriate for me to go," She shook her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Larxene, again, scoffed, "Fucking of course."

Riku ignored his loud mouth friend, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Mika, he wants you there. He asked for you to be there."

A small smile appeared on her lips, her face blushing, "R-really? Okay…"

Larxene sighed and turned on the tv, blasting some soap opera through their moment. "Hurry up and get dressed, fuckers."

Mika took off her apron and hung it up, spinning in a circle, calling attention to her floral dress, "I'm already dressed!"

"Congratu-fucking-lations, titties." Larxene groaned, picking up her phone and scrolling through it.

"I'll be right back, then." Riku nodded and headed into the bedroom, closing the door.

Mika sat on the couch next to Larxene, smiling softly, putting her hands in her lap.

Larxene acted as though she wasn't there, scrolling through her phone and sending text messages.

"So...you just happened to bump into Riku at the convenience store?" Mika pried, leaning over into Larxene.

Larxene shook her head and took a snapchat picture with the rainbow vomit filter. "Actually, truth of the matter is that he came to my liquor store last night and I figured he'd be coming to the store to get medicine since he bought a shit ton of vodka last night." She shrugged and typed a message, "I saw him last night and I was actually curious to see how he was gonna be in the morning so I showed up. I was right and he was there."

Mika looked sad, crossing her fingers and blinked a little, feeling a sting in her heart, "He was drinking…?"

"Yeah, titties. Three bottles." She nodded and put her phone down for the first time. "And in all honesty, unnoticed a mark on his wrist that concerned me."

Mika felt her eyes well over with tears, "Oh no…"

"Titties, listen, I'm never really honest with side hoes because I actually hate side hoes, but look, this situation is fucked and it needs a blunt comic relief like me." She leaned forward and glared down at Mika.

"I'm really a problem?" She asked, leaning back on the couch, blinking.

Larxene sighed and tapped her forehead with her index finger, "Figure it out, dumbass. Of COURSE you are. You're literally a home wrecker."

Mika shrugged and crossed her arms, her eyes looking around her surroundings, perplexed. "I guess I just have never been in a situation where I wasn't...good."

Larxene laughed hardily, "Oh my god, you are literally the worst human being ever."

Mika laughed a little and looked down at her hands again, "I just wasn't meant to be one…"

"Ugh. I hate your little 'Woe is me!' act, you dumb hippo." She groaned and flopped lifelessly on the couch. "Riku needs Sora right now, and currently- you're in the way." She pointed a lazy finger at Mika.

Mika sighed and Riku stepped into the living room, nicely dressed in a pair of black pants and a light blue dress shirt.

"You look even gayer somehow." Larxene commented, not even looking at him.

"Well, I think you look nice…" Mika mumbled.

Riku smiled at them both and grabbed his car keys, "Shall we go?"

XxxxxxxX

Van's car, unlike his apartment, was a really expensive one. It was a black sports car, with a fresh leather smell. Something about it intimidated Sora.

Van hopped in the sports car, wearing an all black ensemble that was the exact opposite of sora's. With some hesitation, Sora got into the passenger seat and put his seat belt on. Van didn't bother with a seat belt and just turned the car on.

"Why do you want a dinner with those two anyways…?" Sora asked, looking out the window as they drove off.

"Why?" Van asked, glancing at Sora. "Easy. They both get on my nerves."

"M-Mika isn't mean or anything...if she stole your fans I think she'd-"

Van burst into a loud laugh, "You think this is about the stupid music? No, dude, I could care less about the music or the fans. I kinda like the fame, though." He smirked.

"Then what is this about, Vanitas?" Sora quivered in fear.

"Look, kid. You won't get it. You're too pure or whatever." He shook his head and relaxed an elbow on the center console of the car. "You're too pure of heart to really see either of them as a nuisance. But I think that's probably why I hate them so much."

Sora was getting really confused.

"I have feelings for you, Sora." Van sighed, looking out the windshield, showing a hint of weakness in his face. "And those two make it impossible for me to love you."

Sora chose not to disrupt his voluntary moment of weakness, so he kept quiet, looking out the window for the rest of the ride, tugging on his seatbelt softly.

Who is this monster…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN; My apologies for the long pause between the uploads or whatever! Updates. That's the word. Updates. Anyways, I was really busy with school and stuff this week, so I had to take a short break from writing but don't worry! I will jump back into it as soon as possible. And I'm even thinking of making some nice cover art for it! Hope you enjoy.

Larxene sat at the table in the dimly lit restaurant, sending some texts to her friends about the drama she's gotten herself mixed in with. The other two sitting with her knew exactly what she was doing but chose to ignore it out of fear of what it would be like if they addressed the hormonal technofile.  
Riku awkwardly took sips of his water, resting his hands on his knees when they were free of the task.

Mika smiled softly at the waiter whenever they came by to ask if they were ready to order yet. She'd always turn him down politely and promise that the other person they're waiting on will be there shortly. Mika was almost certain that Larxene was taking pictures of them when they weren't looking.

By this point, Riku had gone on ahead and decided to order a bottle of wine, maybe he was hoping to have a reuniting glass of wine with his husband, or maybe he was drinking to numb himself from the impending conversation between his husband and his _girlfriend_. Whatever the reason, Riku hadn't held back in his drinking, gripping the cup so hard he nearly shattered it from the strength.

After about thirty more minutes passed by, Larxene looked up from her phone and stated the obvious. "Looks like the Queen is fucking late, bitches."

Riku shot her a glare.

"Well," Mika nodded and looked down into her own lap. "It's okay if he's late...We can wait."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Can you drop the goody-goody princess act for like _one minute_?"

Mika looked up suddenly meeting the glaring blue eyes of Larxene. "W-what?"

"You're really starting to piss me off, you know. You act like literally everyone would want you without question and you're not even that hot. You have _pancake chest_ and even Riku doesn't want you." Larxene stated coldly.

Mika's eyes grew hot as she looked down again, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Look-" Larxene leaned her elbow on the table before getting tapped by Riku to correct her rude behavior.

"I think you've said enough." He spoke calmly, shooting her a powerful glare and putting a hand on Mika's shoulder.

"Don't touch her, homo." Larxene stood up and slapped his hand off of Mika, hissing at him.

"Excuse me?" Riku stood up out of his chair.

"You heard me, homo. I said _don't touch Mika_." Larxene stood up as well, meeting his glare with a hand on her hip. "You have no right to, man. You're acting fake as hell. If you don't like her, just tell her. It's not that hard. Or is it? Just because you're gay as hell doesn't mean you have no balls, does it?"

Riku reeled back, his eyes growing wide, looking back and forth between the crying Mika and the defensive Larxene.

"I-I'm not sure what you want me to say, Larxene…" He hesitated, his heart pounding. "I care about Mika a lot and I just-"

"Riku?" The soft voice took everyone out of their angered and hurt states, whipping their heads around to see the speaker.

Sora stood behind Riku, looking at them, concerned.  
Riku and Mika's faces lit up with joy and relief, seeing he's okay.

"SORA!" Riku couldn't contain himself, jumping out of his chair and wrapping his arms around his husband.  
Sora winced at the hug, flinching like he was going to hit him instead of hug him.  
His smell was different than it usually was. His normal scent of chocolate and coffee was gone, and instead was replaced with a strange chemical cinnamon smell.

Before Riku even felt like he had a proper hug from his husband, Sora was snatched backwards, out of his arms and a few feet in front of him.  
Riku looked up from his happy bliss, meeting bright yellow eyes. _Yellow_ , he thought. _**Again.**_

"Whoa, now, cowboy." The taller man with raven black hair snorted, taking a lit cigarette out of his mouth and tapping it on the back of a chair next to him, the person in the chair not even reacting or noticing the ashes that fell down their back. "Don't go putting your dirty adulterous hands all over something that ain't yours." He chuckled and pushed his hair back. "At least without asking first, m'kay?"

Riku's eyebrows arched as he glanced down at Sora, who had his eyes glued to the floor, a pained and absent look on his face.  
Riku shifted his gaze back to the man dressed in all black, a hand in his pocket. "What the fuck are you doing with Sora?"  
"What am I doing with Sora?" He asked, an eyebrow raising. "He's my boyfriend, he loves me. I think you can guess what I'm doing with Sora." A hardy laugh escaped his lips, smirking at Riku.

"Don't listen to him." Mika spoke up, and Riku turned to look at the small girl, now standing out of her chair with a very determined glare on her face. Directed right at this new man with Sora.  
"Oh boy, seems we have a Goddess in the house, huh?" The man tapped a passing waitress by the shoulder and smiled at her, gesturing to Mika. "Can we get a happy birthday song and some cake over here? It's not every day a Goddess comes to your restaurant."  
"Yes, sir." The waitress smiled politely and walked away.  
Riku stepped forward, closing in on the man, "There's no smoking in here."  
"Is there?" He asked, taking a hit and puffing it into Riku's face. "I don't think anyone cares."

Riku let out a slight cough and looked straight into his eyes. "How do you know about Mika?"  
"Know what about Mika?" He asked, grabbing Sora's wrist and walking passed Riku to put Sora in a chair and grab one for himself from another table, sitting next to Sora and Mika.

"That she-" Riku started but looked at Larxene, who had suddenly put her phone away, her eyes wide and glued to the situation as if it was a television show. "That it's her _birthday._ " Riku finished, speaking in code.

"Easy," He shook his head, motioning for the waitress' attention. "But I think you can figure it out on your own if you really try."  
Riku glanced at Mika, who looked ready to fight. A look he had never seen on her face before.  
"What are you doing here, Vanitas?" She spoke lowly, her eyes stabbing him.

He put a hand on his chest, scoffing, looking offended, "Are you serious, Mika? You wound me, darling."

She shook her head and continued glaring at him, "I thought we had an agreement."

"Do I ever keep my agreements?" He asked, with a slippery smile.

"I suppose that was stupid of me to expect the likes of _you_ to be honorable." She spat her words at him like some kind of poison.

Vanitas reeled back as if he was just shot, pretending to be slowly dying from a gunshot before smiling and winking at her, "You never were too smart, darling."

"Okay," Larxene slammed her hands on the table, looking between everyone. "What in the holy flying Jesus loving _**FUCK**_ is going on here?"

Everyone paused for about thirty seconds before Vanitas leaned his head back in the chair and erupted with laughter, causing Sora to flinch. "Oh my God, what a wonderful woman!"

"I'm not kidding, scene kid from 2007." Larxene narrowed her eyes on Vanitas.

"Man, she just keeps them coming, doesn't she?" He looked over to Riku and took another drag of his cigarette before continuing. "Alrighty, so let's begin, shall we?"

"What are you doing here, Vanitas?" Mika asked again as the waitress came by, pulling out a notepad.  
"Hey, doll," Van smiled at her, waving slightly. "We're gonna have a two bottles of the finest wine for the table. A duck, and…" He looked over the menu and pointed at an item. "This, for everyone, please."  
"Yes, sir." She smiled and took the menu from him before walking away.  
"You better be paying for this, Adam Lambert." Larxene snorted and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm here because of you, actually." Vanitas answered, crossing his arms and putting his cigarette out on the table cloth.

Everyone looked up in shock at this, including Sora.  
"What do you want with Mika?" Riku jumped in surprise.  
"Simple." He said softly, taking a sip of the ice water in front of him, crossing his legs under the table. "To kill her."

"What the fuck, dude." Larxene said dryly, raising an eyebrow.

Mika looked unfazed by this, still stabbing through him with her eyes, gripping the tablecloth. "You can't, Vanitas, you know that."

He shook his head, taking another sip, "No, I'm going to kill you another way."

"What are you talking about." She asked, raising her voice a little bit.  
"I'm talking about Sora."

Everyone at the table tensed up, Vanitas putting an arm around the near comatose Sora.  
"What do you mean? What about Sora?" Riku asked, putting his fist on the table, tense.

"Easy. Mika and you Riku. You both love Sora and I know that I can't take on either of you. Laws of the land and all that, blah blah blah." He moved his hand around in a frivolous manner. "But I can hurt you with _him."_

Riku rose from his chair and put his hand on Vanitas's shoulder, "You wouldn't."

"You're right." He slapped his hand away from shoulder like a fly. "I wouldn't."

Sora looked up helplessly at Riku through his bangs. It was then that Riku noticed the purple and black bruises that formed a striped pattern around Sora's neck. His brow furrowed as he let a small growl escape from the back of his throat, "What did you do to him?"

Vanitas raised both his eyebrows, looking confused, "What do you mean?"

Riku pointed to the bruises on Sora's throat.

"Oh that," He said very plainly. "There was a bit of a scuffle, or something."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The growl had become more of a roar by this point. He felt his blood boiling.

"No, I mean, we had amazing sex- truly, it as amazing. And I don't know, there was a bit of an argument over something petty and I do have quite the temper on me. Though I don't think it's my fault that I'm a hothead." He shrugged and smiled towards Mika.  
"Why are you messing with him?" Mika asked coldly.

"Well, to be honest with you," Vanitas's face softened to a point that no one at the table thought was even possible. He looked lovingly at Sora, with a gentle and precious looking smile. "I actually…"

That soft looked disappeared with the growling sound of Mika's voice. "Oh don't tell me you _**LOVE**_ him now, you sick bastard."

Vantias sat back in his chair with a little jump. He was very caught of gaurd. His sweet turned to sour instantly. It was like dumping gasoline on a little spark. He sat up straight in his chair, his face contorting into an almost recognizable expression. His voice was a booming, earth shaking roar, "YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE, MIKA!"

Everyone leaned down in their seats, sinking like helpless children.

"You don't understand! How could you! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!" The voice slowly morphed into an almost shrill but deep voice, shaking the things around them, vibrating the glasses of water. "You're the shining sun and I'm the deep dark hole in the bottom of the universe! I disgusting pit that deserves nothing, right Mika? That's why when I finally-" There was a slight quiver in his voice as he looked over towards Sora. "-I found something to love. Someone to love and I can't have him. I CAN'T HAVE HIM." His eyes were beginning to water, and Sora broke his comatose state, looking over to see Vanitas in the most angry, powerful and yet vulnerable state he'd ever seen. "Why can't I? I just need him, that's all...And I can't because he's _good_ and I'm _bad._ Stupid rules that YOU decided." He pointed vigorously to Mika, his hand shaking slightly. "I hate you."

Mika didn't even noticed that her eyes were suddenly overflowing with warm tears. Her hand was clasped over her heart as she felt pain in her chest. "V-Vanitas."

And just as quickly as it took him over, the screeching state vanished without a trace, leaving his calm and composed self to settle back down comfortably into his chair, "Well," He took a sip of water. "I don't intend to be unreasonable now."

Larxene laughed, leaning her hand in her palm dryly, "That's a fucking piece of bullshit if I've ever heard it."

"That's probably true." He laughed and nodded at her.

"Then," Riku spoke quietly. "What do you want?"  
"See, that's what I like about you Riku. Always were one for being so reasonable and level headed. It's a shame you don't remember our time together." He shook his head, folding his hands in his lap.  
"Our time together?" Riku asked in confusion.  
"Just don't worry about it." He waved a hand. "Mika, dear. I wish to make a deal with you."

Mika suddenly composed herself, forcing herself to continue, "Y-yes. What is it?"

"It's really easy." He relaxed comfortably. "You're harboring something that belongs to me, and you know it."

Her face suddenly showed a sign of extreme anger.  
"To get Sora back, you give it over to me. It's mine, and you know it." He rolled his eyes and crossed his legs, looking uninterested.  
Mika never answered, looking almost like she was weighing pros and cons of something that nobody else really seemed to understand.

Shrugged, Vanitas stood up, grabbing Sora's hand and lifting him up gently, taking his arm and beginning to walk towards the exit, "Think it over, dear. When you're ready, I will be!"

As Larxene watched the pair walk out the restaurant doors, the food arrived, being placed on the table in droves.

A bolt of realization hit her and she stood up quickly, "That fucker didn't pay for this."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After begrudging footing the bill for all the bullshit that Vanitas had ordered, Larxene was not going to waste the expense food. She had the waitress box up everything at the table. Which was done without any arguments from anyone, considering Riku and Mika had ran out the door after Sora and Sir Orders-a-Fuck-Ton.

Taking her several plastic bags filled with foam boxes, Larxene grabbed the bottle of wine and pulled the cork out with her teeth, walking through the front door and out into the cold of the night.

Since Riku was her ride, she was going to have a long fucking walk home. "Fucking Christ," She muttered to herself, taking the bottle to her lips and tilting it up, pouring it down her throat.

"Larxene?" A timid voice asked from behind her.

"What?" She turned around, her eyebrows still in an aggravated pose.

A small pale girl, with curled purple hair cascading down her breasts, a soft pink dress with light lavender flowers printed all over it. She looked really cold, her arms covered in goosebumps as she tried to warm them. "I'm sorry that you had to pay for the dinner...Will you allow me to pay you back?"

Without hesitation, Larxene nodded, "Of course. You think I wanted to pay that much for this mediocre shit food? I mean, who the fuck eats duck."

Mika smiled and put a hand to her mouth, politely covering her teeth as she giggled. "I was a little confused by that, too." She caught up to Larxene so she was walking side by side with her.

"Look," Larxene suddenly look annoyed, taking off her marshmallow jacket and handing it to Mika. "Take that. You're weaker than me, clearly."

"Th-thank you, Larxene, but I-"

"Just take the fucking jacket, homewrecker."

As Mika slid on the coat that smelled like cotton candy perfume, she laughed a little. Larxene had said the insult as though it were a term of endearment. With affection.

"Why are you out here, anyway?" Larxene asked, taking a sip of her wine once more. "I thought you left with homo to look for Second Hand Lion Haley Joel Osment?"

Mika laughed softly and shook her head. "I did at first but, I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Me?" Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...you must have been confused as it is, without being alone." She said softly, taking a few of Larxene's bags of food.

"Why do you care if I'm alone or not?" She sighed and trudged through the snow, sniffing a little as her nose ran.

"I guess you're just…" Mika thought for a moment before pausing. "You're a good person and I think you deserve something good to happen to you once in awhile." She smiled up at Larxene, who looked away scoffing.

"Apparently 'God' doesn't agree with you."

Mika laughed a little, "That's not true…"

"Well, my divorce and my shitty job care to argue with you." She snorted and walked along the sidewalk.

Mika looked sad and shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry about those things that happened to you...Marluxia was a selfish, vain man…"

"Tell me about it." She laughed and threw her head back. "You know, I was actually thinking of having kids with that asshat."

Mika looked up, surprised, "Seriously? You don't strike me as he type."

She shrugged, "It was the normal thing to do. So, I guess I was getting ready to do stuff that was normal."

The purplette nodded and gripped the bags tightly, "I can't see you being pregnant or anything…"

"Yeah, well, I can't either. I always thought of myself as more of a man than Marluxia. I thought that was why we worked well together," she sighed and looked off to the side.

"I think he was just wrong for you...I'm sorry you had to go through that…" She whispered softly.

"Nah," Larxene shrugged. "I don't regret it." Her eyes fixated out onto the snow that fell down from the sky.

Mika gaped her mouth in surprise, studying Larxene's facial features, taking in the rare expression, "What? Why not? He totally used you…"

Larxene looked down at the girl who was about a foot or more smaller than her, giving a gentle smile, "He taught me what love isn't. So maybe," she looked back up to the snow falling. "I can see what love is when I finally have it."

Mika blushed lightly and smiled at the taller girl.

"Or some shit like that." Larxene snorted, realizing that she probably sounded a little bit vulnerable, getting back her persona.

"I think you're really tough." Mika smiled up at Larxene, causing Larxene to look away suddenly.

"I'm not tough- everyone else is just too weak to notice that, though I guess."

"No," Mika smiled, looking up at the snow with Larxene. "You are strong."

Larxene and Mika had made it to Larxene's little apartment in the middle of town, that for some reason Mika had followed her all the way to. It was smaller than what Mika had expected, and she smiled a little at the quaintness of it. It was small but it was something that seemed to fit Larxene's rugged style. It was something that it seemed like Larxene would just be gravitated to.

"Mind your ankles, home wrecker. Don't want you twisting your paper mache ankles and then suing me or something." Larxene spoke quietly, opening the fridge and tossing in all but two of the plastic bags. "I'm already in enough debt as it is."

Mika shook her head laughing, "No worries there. I like this place."

"Hey," Larxene looked over her shoulder at Mika, closing the fridge. "You're a Hitsoji, aren't you?"

Mika nodded and took a seat at the dining room table, sitting politely, "I am, actually…"

"Kairi? You're sister or something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips.

"She's my cousin."

"Jesus," her eyes got wide as she sat next to her house guest at the table. "God bless you, eh?"

Mika let out a laugh, covering her mouth again. "No, it's not bad at all. Kairi is…" she paused, thinking of the right word. "She's special, and not everyone can get along with her so-"

"No, I can get along with her but I don't want to." Larxene snickered and pulled up the two bags that she didn't put away, and put one in front of Mika and one in front of her herself.

"Oh, she's not so bad…" Mika sighed and opened the foam container in front of her, looking at the food.

"She's kind of a slut." She opened her box as well.

Mika picked up a plastic fork from the bag and took a forkful, "She's actually been dating Saix for awhile now."

"Like, what?" She snickered. "Two hours or what? Is she paying him by the minute?"

Mika felt a guilty laugh escape her chest, "Haha, no! Don't be such a bully, Larxy!"

"Larxy?" She asked, a mouthful of food as she tried to chew.

"It's just a…" she looked down at her food, her cheeks dusting with pink. "A nickname, I guess."

"Nah," she laughed and shook her head. "It's just a high school nickname that I haven't heard in years."

Mika smiled and covered her mouth with her hand, looking down, giggling.

"Why do you cover your mouth when you laugh, Tramp Stamp?" She cocked her head to the side. "You have a really pretty smile. You shouldn't cover that shit up."

Mika blushed and slowly moved her hand down. Was...she being complimented?

Larxene wasn't the type to compliment anyone, so even though it was a double backhanded insult filled comment, maybe it was her try at a...compliment? Mika had never really dealt with people who would treat her with their raw and unedited honest opinion of her. It was strange and a little insulting but oddly...refreshing. When she was finally complimented, it made her heart sing because she knew that this comment was real.

"Are you hot or something?" Larxene put her fork down, looking at the blistering red face.

"N-no! I'm comfortable, thank you…"

She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and tried to calm her heart.

There was no way that Larxene was making her feel like this...right?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sora had returned to the dingy apartment, to his chagrin. Though it was still as rotten as he remembered, Vanitas had done him a service and set out a lovely little fleece blanket, stretched out over the couch, decorated with a comfortable looking pillow. The mess was cleaned up from Van's little fit of rage and the picture frames and the tv were all cleaned up and back in their rightful places, and even replaced. The apartment was just a little bit more inviting.

Sora took it all in, sitting on the couch-bed as Van closed the front door, locking it tight before sitting on the chair catacorner from the couch, putting his hands on his knees, looking kind of frank. "Thanks for that, Sora."

Sora looked up at him, confused, wiggling his nose a little as he sniffed quietly, "What are you talking about? You're thanking me? You literally threatened me and dragged me there, so it's not like I had much of a choice."

To Sora's surprise, Van took this well, leaning his head back to let out a gentle and genuine laugh, "I guess that's true, Sora."

Sora looked away, trying not acknowledge this demon of a man any further, interlocking his two hands.

"Though," He straightened his posture a little, continuing to his dismay. "You didn't say anything bad about me…"

"Do I have to?" Sora sniped at him, nearly spitting his words. "You're pretty much terrible enough for me to not have to explain or express it."

Van let out a laugh, putting his hand on his stomach before suddenly look very sad, his eyes drifting off to the ceiling, "I guess there are things about me that will never be okay to someone as pure of heart as you are…"

Sora sat up straighter, biting his lip, "I've had it with your 'pure of heart' garbage! It's like you're using it as an excuse! Like, 'Oh you don't get me just because you're too pure of heart! Oh its not my fault!' How about you take responsibility for your own actions, and try to fix yourself! Then maybe one day-" Sora stopped himself, realizing his voice was choking up a little, his eyes watering as he looked away. "Maybe then, one day…" He drifted off and sighed. What the hell was he thinking?

"Maybe what?" Van's burning yellow eyes softened to a light glow as he looked longingly at Sora. His heart seeming to show some hurt and softness.

"But then we could…" Sora trailed off looking away. "Nothing! There's absolutely no hope for someone like you." He spat out his words of venom, causing Van to reel back a little, soaking up the younger boys words.

He nodded slowly before replying, "I know."

Sora felt a twinge of regret as Van got up and lightly rubbed Sora's hair affectionately before retiring to his bedroom, closing the door.

What the hell was Sora going to say? And why…?

XxxxxX

Aqua came into the apartment early in the morning, carrying several high end shopping bags filled with clothing. She wore a white button up a-line dress with no sleeves, a gray sweater and had big chunky sunglasses resting on top of her head, pushing her hair back.

She greeted Sora with a big smile, holding up the bags and shaking them around, "Morning, babe!"

Sora smiled and leapt up off the couch he had been sleeping on, "Aqua!"

Aqua threw the bags on the couch and Sora ran, throwing his arms around his friend, holding her tightly in his embrace.

She smiled and hugged him back tightly. She ran her hands over his soft brown hair, comforting him.

"How are you doing?" She asked, concerned eyes looking him over as she pulled back.

"I…" Sora looked to the side but then smiled, looking up at her. "I'm okay now that you're here."

She shook her head, biting her plump lip, "How has he been treating you?"

"Ive been treating him just fine, Aq." A groggy voice answered as a bedroom door burst open, hitting against the wall.

The two friends flinched as the dark presence stalked to the kitchen, grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge and chugged it down, looking over at Aqua when he finished.

"Did you bring the stuff?" He asked quietly.

She nodded slowly and motioned to the bags on the couch. "I brought everything you asked for."

He smiled at her and nodded back, "Thank you." He sighed and put the orange juice back in the fridge, putting on a leather jacket over his black t-shirt, black pants, stud belt and vans. He grabbed his keys and grabbed the front door knob. "I'm going out. Take care of him, okay?" He looked sadly at Sora before heading out and closing the door.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked his friend once the demon boy had gone.

"Nothing," she shrugged, rubbing Sora's shoulders. "He texted me and asked me to pick up a bunch of stuff, so I did it as just an excuse to see you." She smiled at him.

"Wow, he wants you to run errands for him. What a dick." Sora rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Wanna look at the stuff?" She smiled, looking mischievous.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled and jumped on the couch, grabbing a bag. "What's this?" He took a bundle of neatly folded clothes from the bag. All pink and soft. Some of them light blue and red, but lots of pink.

Sora laughed through his nose, "Why is he buying this? Doesn't seem his taste."

She shook her head, putting her hands on her hips.

He put the clothes aside and went through another bag. More clothes. Pink and floral and all sorts of patterns.

Another bag, shower supplies. The ones that...Sora uses?

Another bag, pink headbands, and the kind of boxers that Sora wears, too.

Another bag, Sora's favorite foods.

What the heck?

With a double check, Sora noticed that the clothes were all his size.

"Wait," he whispered, looking up to his friend, turning red. "This is...all for me?"

She gave a slight nod before sitting next to the blushing boy. "I think so…"

Why would...why would HE do that for him…?

Sora shook his head and looked up at his friend, meeting her gaze. "What's…"

She shrugged and leaned back into the couch, crossing her legs, "Beats me, honey...Vanitas has never been…" She trailed off and put a hand over her chest.

"I've seen him...start to…" Sora looked back down at the clothes in his lap, running his fingers over the fabrics. "I think he's different."

"I've certainly never seen him this way." She nodded softly. "While he's been with me and Terra it's been nothing but manipulation and cheap lies."

Sora nodded, "He was like that at first with me…"

she smiled a little and put her hand over Sora's lovingly, "What's going through your head, Sor?"

He shook his head softly, avoiding her questioning gaze, "This has all been so...so…"

"Confusing?" She promoted.

He nodded vigorously, "N-not to mention he did try to choke me…"

Aqua nodded along with him, "Yeah, I don't know if that's redeemable…"

Sora shook his head slowly, a little less vigor than he originally intended to, "N-no, I suppose not…"

Aqua smiled at him before pulling him into a tight hug, "I love you, hun, and I'm always here for you, okay?"

Sora nodded, feeling his eyes well up with tears. When's the last time he felt he really had a friend that he could rely on and talk to? Maybe never…

His heart raced as he gripped her back tightly and smiled at her as they pulled away from one another.

"Hon, I have some shopping to do, and I'm picturing you coming as being a big pain in the Vanitas." She grimaced jokingly and rubbed her friend's shoulders.

"Yeah," Sora looked around the apartment a little confused. "He said I'd know when he left somehow."

Aqua shrugged. "It's best not to test it."

He nodded in agreement and kissed her cheek as she rose and pulled her sunglasses back down on her face. "Well, honey, I'm gonna be off. You get some rest in while lord jerk face is out and about, okay?" She blew a kiss before leaving the room and closing the front door on her way out.

Sora smiled sadly, feeling lonely as he sat on the beat up couch. He pressed his hand on it softly and it squeaked loudly like a bunch of old rusty metal springs. He really didn't want to sleep there and he knew that he would have the worst sleep if he tried to...Sora felt like he hasn't slept in years, almost. His eyes were in so much pain from the purple bags under them.

That's when he saw it- Vanitas' room was cracked open. Easy access and a bed.

Something in him couldn't be controlled as he crawled from the couch to his captors bedroom, pushing the door open and tip toeing in. Even without him there, he felt a looming presence of danger and evil in here.

The walls were painted a soothing light blue, with a cork board hung right above the bed with pictures stuck into it with tacks. A huge wall of pictures.

Odd...from how he acted, Sora couldn't have guessed Vanitas was the sentimental type…

Pictures of lighthouses hung on the walls, a mini fridge acting as a nightstand and a huge king size bed with a dark blue fluffy comforter with wonderful Cloud like pillows decorating it. Sora stepped over the stray black clothes on floor and dove into the bed, instantly falling into a deep, deep slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Sora," The soft voice whispered in his ear as a warm hand caressed his cheek longingly. "Come on, love, it's time for dinner."

Sora groaned and rolled over from his sleep, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He shifted this quilt he laid under out of the way, and lifted his head up to meet the eyes of the speaker. Soft blue eyes met his denim blue ones, making something in his chest give out. He let out a strange sound and felt a shifting inside him, and a warmth bubble up at his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Those strong hands quickly protectively threw themselves at Sora's shoulders, gripping him firmly.

Sora shook his head, feeling the tears he was actively holding back spill over his eyes and run down his cheeks. He quickly put his hands over his face, shielding his pathetic state from the man in front of him. "I-It's nothing…"

"Clearly it's not nothing…" The man chuckled softly and pulled Sora to his chest, the warm black cable knit top he wore, acting as a heater for the brunette. "Tell me what's wrong, love."

His voice was so gentle and welcoming, it soothed the truth right out of Sora, "I...I just have this feeling like I'm not going to see you again…Like I've wanted this for a long time...but it's funny...We're just sitting here together…" He laughed a little through his tears he couldn't help. "It's not anything special…"

The man smiled and ran his fingers through the chocolate brown hair, "What brought all this on?"

Sora bit his lip as he teetered with telling a lie before giving in and admitting the truth, "I had a dream...A really bad dream...You were...dead."

The silence of his partner worried him, making his heart pick up speed. The air that was once warm and red around them suddenly shifted to a dark and cool blue. The warmth he felt gripping him slowly faded to an icy glow.

"But...this is the dream...isn't it?"

"Sora."

His eyes sprung open, revealing to him an alarmingly bright bedroom that he had forgotten all about in the world he created in his dream. He had already been sitting up, his eyes leaking from the outer corners. Feeling a little afraid and embarrassed all in one fail swoop, Sora took the sleeves of his sweater he had been wearing and actively wiped away the tear streams that marked his clear pale skin. Before he even noticed who was in the room with him, he felt the bed depress as another sat next to him.

From the smell, he could tell it Vanitas.

He was so groggy from his dream however, that he failed to even properly be intimidated.

"Are…" The voice spoke up, struggling to reach a hearable volume. "Are you...are you okay?" Sora felt yellow eyes shift to him.

He shrugged, no energy to even make it an obvious one. "No."

"No?" Vanitas's black eyebrows arched in confusion, and maybe concern. "What were you dreaming about?"

He shook his head, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. "Just someone I used to know."

"Used to know?" He asked, scooting a little closer.

"He...died." Sora whispered, gripping the comforter tightly, looking down and trying to fight back tears.

"How did he die?" Vanitas raised one eyebrow, his interest being piqued and his cool and callus self quickly coming back into focus.

"He died in a plane crash. A few years ago. Everything turned upside down for me and...I had to pick up the pieces again afterwards…"

Something in Vanitas broke at that moment. He looked dead inside, like a robot. Something about this was funny to Sora. The man who would always be in control, holding him hostage, suddenly breaking down like a robot from the movies. 'Cannot compute.' Sora let out a soft snort, trying to hide his amusement from the broken man, but even his not so subtle snort went unnoticed. When he saw that, his amusement went away. He looked deep into those topaz eyes and leaned in slightly, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Vani...tas?" He whispered, looking concerned.

Vanitas's eyes snapped back to reality. He didn't look confused, he didn't look alarmed or taken aback. It was almost like a pause button had been pressed and now someone just hit play. Without even hesitating or stopping to take in the moment or what just happened, Vanitas grabbed Sora's wrists and flung him back on the bed, looming over top of him with eyes that seemed to be consumed with blind lust. Sora struggled to break free from the grip the man had on his wrists with one hand, holding them above Sora's head.

Vanitas leaned in, and with a husky voice whispered against the boy's lips, "You aren't supposed to be in here."

Sora gasped out, feeling his body react to this compromising situation, against his minds wishes. He hated Vanitas, didn't he? "I-it was a mistake! I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No more talking." Instead of the usual hiss like sound his voice made, it was a soft, soothing tone, comforting him despite the fact he knew that punishment was on the way. Rational thought seemed to vanish for the time being and Sora knew he was prisoner to Vanitas's ways.

With one quick lounge, Vanitas's lips were on Sora's. The kiss, unlike how it had been before, was like fire. Maybe it was hatred, maybe it was passion, and maybe it was just stockholm, but whatever it was, Sora knew he wanted more.

His hungry hips bucked against Vanitas's on their own, surprising both of the boys. But, to Sora's surprise, Vanitas bucked back without hesitation, sending volts upon volts of that flame and desire throughout Sora's body, making him scream out in passion, not even hearing himself.

But Vanitas certainly did. Something sparked in him, and caused him to jump off of Sora like he had touched an electric fence, rolling off to the side of the bed and hanging his feet down to the floor. Sora, not knowing what to do with his new found freedom and disappointing lack of body heat, laid and stared at the ceiling, a pulsing puddle of lust, his mind mush.

Through his own pounding heart, he could faintly hear the heavy breathing and countless, "Fuck, fuck, fucks," of the boy to his right.

"V-Vanitas." He found himself calling out softly, panting, trying to regain his composure and strength in his muscles. "W-what's-"

"Just-" Vanitas stood from the bed, reeling back from Sora like Sora was some kind of animal of prey, his eyes wide and his eyebrows furrowed. "Just...I just…"

Sora came to his senses at once, seeing the man cower like a wounded dog. He sat up quickly, his face morphing into one of concern. "Vanitas? What's going on? Are you okay? Did I-"

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." He roared, looking away and sliding down the wall into a fetal position. "You...you didn't…" His breathing was picking up speed, becoming very rapid, leaving the man without a single breath. "This just isn't…It's not supposed to...Why can't I…"

"Van, you're not making any sense…" Sora whispered out softly, putting a hand over his chest and clutching the sweater that covered him. "Talk to me, tell me what's-"

"No-" He shook his head rapidly. "I-I need to leave." And before Sora could even protest, Vanitas was up and running out of the apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

XxxxxxX

Sora sat at the bar and looked down at his drink, half empty, he thought with a frown. Aqua leaned over and filled his glass with ale and smiled at him sympathetically.

"You still won't tell me what happened?"

Her sad smile turned to a frown as Sora shook his head.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected all that much from it…"

"From what?" She furrowed her brows, wrapping her strong arms around his shoulders, comforting him and leaning her head onto his.

"N-nothing...just a stupid thing that happened…" He felt his eyes well and his cheeks flush at the memory. "I thought we were making progress…"

"Wait," she sat up. "You and Van?"

Sora shrugged softly and looked to the side, biting the inside of his cheek. "I don't know…he was kind of understanding and…" He paused before continuing his thought, "Sweet."

"Sweet?" She laughed. "Oh no, Sora. He's pulling you in, honey."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know?" Her eyebrows arched.

"Know what?"

"He...hasn't told you…?"


End file.
